Una Sonrisa pintada de Sangre
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Ya nada es como antes, la felicidad se ha ido, ahora solo queda dolor y locura, alguien va a pagar por su dolor, así sea culpable o inocente. ¿Quién podrá detener la locura que desatará?
1. Chapter 1

**Una Sonrisa pintada de Sangre**

 **Capítulo 1: Demencia y Locura**

* * *

Las cosas no se podrían describir de la mejor manera, de hecho, el lugar era tan sucio que debería ser clausurado, pero nadie tiene idea de porque ese lugar sigue existiendo, el sitio es el lugar para pandillas, delincuentes y otras escorias, una discoteca de mal agüero donde no parece haber moral alguna. Afuera de ese lugar las ratas se acumulaban para sacar comida de los basureros, había vidrios rotos, y sobres de sal regados en el suelo, no era un lugar bastante agradable a la vista, y casi nadie quiere acercarse allí, pero incluso ese lugar tiene sus límites, y fueron estos los que hicieron que echaran a Luna Loud a patadas de allí.

Luna estaba tirada en el piso con su vestimenta habitual, se reincorporaba lentamente mientras veía como el guardia cerraba la puerta de metal con fuerza, ella lo miró con rabia y le gritó- ¡Jódete bastardo!

Luna tambaleaba un poco mientras caminaba, había bebido de más, quizás no debió comenzar un pleito en ese lugar, ahora ya no podrá volver, era una pena para ella, era un buen lugar para desahogar sus penas. Ahora solo le queda volver a casa, ella simplemente esperaba que sus padres ya estuvieran dormidos para que no la sermoneen y le griten dónde ha estado.

Lamentablemente ella no obtendría lo que quería, ya que al llegar a casa su mamá la sorprendió entrando.

-¡Luna pero dónde has estado!- gritaba su madre toda preocupada y aliviada de que su hija por fin haya arribado a casa.

-No es de tu importancia mujer- le respondió su hija groseramente.

-No me faltes al respeto Luna, estábamos muy preocupado por ti- le replicó Rita a su hija.

Luna solo quería dirigirse a su habitación y dormir, no quería discutir con su madre, así que solo se quedó callada y subió a su cuarto. Pero antes de entrar vio atentamente el cuarto del fondo, lo vio durante unos segundos y después entró al suyo.

-Ya llegué- dijo ella a su cuarto esperando alguna respuesta.

Luna no sabía por qué hacía eso si sabía que nadie le respondería, subió a su cama y se recostó, tuvo que desahogar su llanto silenciándolo con la almohada para por fin dormir.

* * *

¿Recuerdan el lugar lúgubre de antes? Bueno pues no era tan malo comparado al edificio que voy a describir, ventanas rotas por doquier, vidrios rotos esparcidos por todos los rincones del pasillo, un lugar inhóspito, manchas de sangre teñidas en el piso, paredes y techo, las paredes estaban rotas, los muebles están colocados en sitios equivocados, como si un tornado miniatura hubiera invadido la propiedad y hubiera arrasado con todo y con todos, si no fuera porque la policía ya había cubierto cada rincón del edificio con cinta policial, habría un sin número de cuerpos decorando el edificio.

El capitán de la policía, el oficial Thompson estaba inspeccionando el lugar, las luces intermitentes de los autos pintaban su rostro de azul y rojo. El oficial miraba atentamente el lugar, había varias siluetas en las afueras del edificio, siluetas blancas dibujadas en el piso, dentro de cercas hechas con cinta policial.

El oficial William Thompson estaba perturbado, a pesar de haber pasado tres días del desastroso (para no decir espantoso) episodio, el lugar seguía perturbándolo, pues nunca había visto algo así, se paró lejos para tener una vista más amplia del edificio, el edificio tenía marcas de haberse incendiado, pero lo que más resaltaba del lugar, eran las manchas rojas decorando todo el frente del edificio, diciendo:

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, donde no había indicios de haber alguna persona cerca, de hecho ese lugar parecía estar colocado en medio de la nada, en la oscuridad había una pequeña luz que salía de una pequeña lámpara, la luz era escasa, pero era suficiente para ver lo que estaba en el escritorio. Pero a esa luz la acompañaba otra luz, una luz que salía de las chispas que desprendía una herramienta filosa al estar está afilándose. La persona que afilaba su herramienta tarareaba una alegre canción para pasar el rato hasta que su herramienta estuviera lista, llevaba una máscara de mecánico siendo alumbrada por la luz de las chispas.

Justo al haber terminado se levantó y se dirigió a una persona que estaba atada en una silla vieja de madera, tenía vendada la boca y sus ojos, y solo la luz de la luna era la única compañía que tenía. Esta persona sintió una presencia y comenzó a agitarse y gemir con desesperación.

-Sh sh sh

La persona enmascarada se quito su máscara, dejando ver a una niña con un maquillaje descuidado, cubierto de negro los ojos, y su boca cubierta de manchas rojas- Es hora de despertar querido dormilón, tengo una pequeña amiguita que quiere verte… ¿Alguna vez has tenido novia? Creo que no, pero no te preocupes, eso está a punto de cambiar, porque a mi amiguita le agradas, y creo que quiere darte unos deliciosos besos en el cuello.

La maquillada desató el vendaje que cubría los ojos de ese pobre hombre atado, luego le mostró su machete, estaba reluciente, en este se podía reflejar la luz de la luna. El hombre comenzó a moverse con más violencia para poder librarse de esa lunática, pero era inútil, no era nada más que una víctima de la desesperación.

-¡Hey alto! No hay que perder la cabeza… jajajajaj… ¿Entiendes?

La lunática cogió el machete y sin piedad alguna rebanó el cuello de ese hombre, le pasó el machete tantas veces y con esfuerzo hasta que logró decapitar al hombre. Luan comenzó a descansar por tan maquiavélica acción, miraba la cabeza del hombre rodar hasta detenerse, fue cuando Luan comenzó a reír, pero no era la dulce risa que la caracterizaba, esta risa estaba llena de... demencia y locura.

* * *

 **Hola chicos, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, esta vez tomaré un rumbo diferente, está será mi primer historia oscura, la primera pieza de un rompecabezas. Si es que han visto mi fanfic Luan, verán que es mi personaje favorito, pero también es mi villana favorita, en esta historia desarrollaré un mundo alternativo donde Luan es más peligrosa que cuando es primero de abril, y con un humor más oscuro. En esta historia Luan será una parodia al payaso más desquiciado, el Guasón.**

 **Espero les haya gustado e intrigado, los veré la próxima, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Empieza la función**

* * *

En una tarde tranquila, en una casa de algún vecindario se celebraba un cumpleaños, habían mesas decoradas con manteles blancos, con bocadillos y golosinas, habían globos de múltiples colores, y los niños reían sin parar, el celebrado era un niño de cabello castaño, cumplía 8 años, todos sus conocidos y familiares estaban alrededor cantando la canción de cumpleaños esperando a que apague las velas, en frente de esa casa estaba una chica, vestida con un vestido morado, parada, viendo la celebración, sosteniendo una máscara de payaso en su mano derecha.

* * *

El oficial Thompson estaba en su oficina estresado por los últimos meses, habían una decena de masacres y todavía no han podido atrapar siquiera a un solo sospechoso, lo único que tenían es que estaba demente, Thompson puso sus dedos en la sien pensado como poder atrapar a ese criminal, cuando recibió una llamada por su comunicador.

- _"Atención todas las unidades, tenemos un vehículo en movimiento, se solicitan refuerzos"_ \- dictaba la voz por el comunicador.

-Aquí el oficial Thompson, lo copio.

* * *

En las calles de Royal Woods, por las vías menos transitadas, corría una camioneta pintada de morado, blanco, amarillo y verde, de una forma como si hubieran lanzado pintura a lo loco. La camioneta iba desenfrenada, quien lo conducía era una mujer de baja estatura portando una máscara de un payaso triste, los transeúntes debían correr para esquivar la camioneta que incluso pasaba por las veredas.

Ya muchos vehículos policiacos iban en persecución de la camioneta. Esta ya había causado varios desastres, y causado muchos heridos, gracias al cielo, nadie ha muerto, todavía.

El oficial Thompson, un hombre de tez blanca, con un cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás, un hombre mayor que ha ganado experiencia en la patrulla, perseguía el auto como si fuera una película de acción, ponían en alto volumen las sirenas para que la gente sepa que tiene que quitarse del camino.

La camioneta circulaba en forma de zigzag, los oficiales hacían lo posible en esquivar los autos que la camioneta dejaba volteados.

Dos patrullas que iban a la par del auto de Thompson se adelantaron, uno de los oficiales con un megáfono, se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor.

-¡Bajo la ley de Royal Woods, le ordeno que detenga la camioneta!

Pero la mujer ni siquiera volteó a verlo, simplemente siguió en su camino sin rumbo.

-¡Detenga el vehículo o vamos a abrir fuego!

Nuevamente sin respuesta. Debido a la situación la respuesta de la policía fue cubrir cada vía de escape que pueda tener la camioneta, y si esta no se detenía, tenían libre la opción de abrir fuego si era necesario.

La camioneta había entrado en una vía que cortaba por tres caminos, uno al frente, otro a la derecha, y otro a la izquierda, todos los caminos tenían patrullas cubriéndolos, la camioneta no se detenía y aumento la velocidad hasta arremeter contra las patrullas que tenía en frente.

-¡Todos prepárense para abrir fuego!- decía el capitán de ese pelotón.

La camioneta ya estaba a solo de cinco segundos de abrir fuego contra la camioneta. Y a segundos antes de que los policías dejaran caer una lluvia de balas a la camioneta, esta dio un brusco giro a la derecha, las balas solo lograron chocar con la parte lateral izquierda del vehículo, pero este debido al brusco alto, perdió el equilibrio dando diversos giros que lograron chocar contra los policías dejando varios policías heridos, y varios muertos. No lograron salvarse a tiempo.

La camioneta siguió rodando violentamente, hasta detenerse cerca de un pequeño edificio, la camioneta estaba derecha, pero completamente destrozada, los vidrios de sus partes laterales estaban completamente rotos, mientras que el vidrio principal estaba solo con rasguños graves, no completamente destrozado. La camioneta ya no avanzaba más, así que las patrullas que recién llegaron se apresuraron para arrestar a la psicópata, dos pelotones de patrullas se acercaron con sus armas listas para cualquier sorpresa, la mujer estaba recostada encima del volante, pero aun respiraba, su rostro estaba apuntando a su izquierda aun con la máscara de payaso triste. Un oficial se acercó a quitarle la máscara, y vio que era una joven que estaba llorando, tenía el pelo castaño recogido, y usaba un maquillaje descuidado, la chica seguía viva, y estaba llorando.

-P-por f-favor, a-ayúdenme- decía a penas, estaba muy mal herida, su maquillaje se escurría por las lágrimas.

El oficial Thompson ya estaba llegando a la camioneta, aún estaba a varios metros de distancia.

El policía que se acercó a la chica se apresuró a quitarle de la camioneta, le quitó el cinturón de seguridad y… **click**.

La camioneta entera estalló en llamas, los oficiales que se acercaron murieron por la explosión, exactamente quince oficiales de policía. El oficial Thompson estaba a solo un metro de ser uno de ellos. Por el impacto terminó en el suelo, tenía quemaduras de primer nivel, y veía aterrado la camioneta hecha trizas, la chica carbonizada, y sus compañeros, todos con quemaduras graves, su sangre carbonizada, y sin señales de vida.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, la autora de esa broma veía con orgullo otra de sus obras maestras, le gustaba jugar con la policía.

* * *

 **Como están chicos, espero que bien, tengo mucha ira acumulada y pienso enfocarla en este fic. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? y con gustó me refiero a que si les inquietó. La Bromista Asesina piensa jugar con las fuerzas policiales, ¿Acaso habrá alguien que pueda contra esa lunática?**

 **Ahora mandaré saludos:**

 **Saludos a Dope17, estamos de acuerdo en que Joker es el mejor villano de todos, la respuesta a la locura de Luan, se dará, pero muy tarde, no dejes de sintonizar este canal. Espero seguir con los estándares de locura, y espero exceder las expectativas, y en cuanto a tus observaciones, tienes una muy interesante.**

 **Saludos a J. Nagera, si tan solo Luan fuera legal, ok no jeje. Espero cubrir tus expectativas, me esforzaré.**

 **Y saludos a Masteralan116, aun falta para las respuestas de la locura de Luan, pero creo que pueden tener una pista de porque se volvió así en futuros episodios.**

 **Gracias a los que le dieron favoritos, y darle una oportunidad a esta historia, sin nada más que decir, cuídense mucho, les deseo muchas bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Llamadas**

* * *

Luna Loud, la chica rockera de una extensa familia, caminaba por los pasillos de su escuela, últimamente las cosas no habían sido tan buenas para la pobre chica, pues a su alrededor se podría sentir un ambiente sombrío, las personas a su alrededor conversaban, seguían con sus vidas, pero al verlos es como si solo oyera un eco, fue a su salón y se sentó en una banca cerca a la ventana.

Mientras Luna veía las afueras de su escuela, otra chica la veía a ella, era Sam, su amiga. Sam la ha visto así durante los últimos meses, ella no sabe qué le pasa a su amiga, pues Luna jamás se lo ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella.

Sam tenía un gran apego hacia Luna, hasta podría decir que ella era su mejor amiga, por eso no soporta verla así, es por eso que cada vez que puede, se queda junto a ella, y espera, a que algún momento, Luna se sienta lista para hablar.

Sam se sentó al lado de Luna, quiso saludarla, pero Luna aún no ha notado su presencia, Sam duda en saludarla, pues Luna ha intentado evitarla durante tantos días, y no solo con ella, con la mayoría de gente que es cercana a ella, incluso Chunk, incluso su banda.

* * *

Por otra parte, el oficial Thompson, sigue en tratamiento sus heridas de su última misión, después de estar en urgencias y aliviar sus quemaduras, Thompson está listo para volver a su oficina, y pensar alguna manera de atrapar al lunático que ha hecho desgracias indescriptibles esos últimos meses.

Su oficina es pequeña, pero funcional, se sienta en su escritorio y mira su pared llena de fotos de todas las tragedias ocurridas, son exactamente 4 meses de puro horror. Todo comenzó, con el edificio en llamas en la calle Norway, ese edificio, que parecía burlarse de él.

Todos los casos que ha visto le recuerdan a ese edificio, son jugarretas ideadas por un psicópata, con afán de molestar a alguien, ninguno tiene un patrón específico, lo único en común que tienen, es lo burlesco a un punto sanguinario que tienen.

Thompson se levantó y presencio el collage que tenía, tantos sucesos, y ni un solo rostro.

Las cámaras de seguridad jamás lograron captar a un rostro clave, de vez en cuando captaban a un sujeto sospechoso en gabardina paseando aleatoriamente por la ciudad, pero lo hacía de una forma tan al azar, que parecía ser solo una distracción.

-Will- llamó una mujer rubia, era una oficial del departamento.

-¿Sí?

-Tienes que ver esto.

En una sala llena de agentes del departamento veían las noticias.

 _-"El día anterior después de la persecución que la policía libró contra una camioneta fuera de control, un evento catastrófico sucedió en una residencia lejos de la carretera principal, en una residencia de un pequeño vecindario, se encontraron cuerpos sin vida de una familia colocados en posiciones que hacen alusión a la persecución antes mencionada"_

Los agentes estaban anonadados por lo que veían, las fotos eran muy explícitas, a pesar de que cubrían los rostros con una mancha para no revelar identidades, les llegó en lo más profundo. Las fotos tomadas mostraban como en el patio trasero de una casa pequeña, el patio estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas, pero un toque escabroso transformó una fiesta divertida, en una escena de terror. Había muchos cuerpos tirados en el suelo, había muchas manchas de sangre, esparcidas por todo el lugar, y había cuerpos, de niños y adultos, colocados de forma precisa, simulando una persecución policiaca.

Las oficiales se taparon la boca debido a la impresión, y los agentes quedaron estáticos, el oficial Thompson veía esas fotos, un niño con un gorro de cumpleaños encima de la mesa amarrado con sogas haciendo que tenga una posición de conductor, y atrás de él habían unos tres niños más sin gorro y unos cuatro adultos, también colocados como conductores, atrás del niño, sentados en sillas pintadas de blanco, azul y rojo, colores que simulan a la policía, y la mesa del niño estaba pintada de muchos colores.

Thompson bajó la mirada mientras la reportera seguía hablando, pero su atención volvió a la tele cuando la reportera dijo que había una foto aérea de la escena, mostrando en un distinto ángulo, la fiesta del niño, pudiendo ver que el suelo de césped tenía pintado con sangre letras que decían:

 _ **¿No es divertido jugar conmigo? HAHAHAHA**_

 _ **-**_ Ese maldito- dijo uno de los oficiales golpeando una mesa.

 _-"Las escenas del crimen realizadas por este desconocido psicópata nos demuestran que no tiene límites en sus acciones inhumanas, y toda la ciudad ya espera una respuesta por parte de la policía"_

Thompson ya estaba harto, cuatro meses buscando al culpable y no han conseguido nada, ni un solo sospechoso, se dirigió a su oficina abrumado y con toda su ira voltea su escritorio regando todas las cosas que tenía encima, incluso su café de la mañana.

* * *

Las clases en la escuela Royal Woods ya habían iniciado, Luna no ponía atención, seguía bastante distraída. Llegó la hora del receso y todos los estudiantes salían, Sam estaba a punto de salir pero vio a Luna aun en su puesto, se dirigió hacia ella porque no se movía.

-Luna, ¿Estás bien?- dijo ella haciendo que Luna diera un sobresalto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Sam?- dijo Luna consternada pues había perdido noción de la realidad por un momento.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No, no, todo está bien- Luna no sabe mentir.

* * *

Thompson estaba en su oficina pensando, algo lo hizo alzar la mirada, los ataques, cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, y parecía atacar zonas al azar, quizás puedan poner un escuadrón encubierto en cada zona de Royal Woods, tal vez puedan ver si quiera un rostro, solo tenía que deducir cuando será su siguiente…

-¡Thompson!

-¿Oficial Daule?

-¡Es la escuela Royal Woods!- los ojos de Thompson se volvieron como platos.

* * *

Sam intentó hablar con Luna, pero mientras se acercaba a ella una sirena sonó, ambas salieron rápidamente del salón a ver de qué se trataba. Todos los estudiantes corrían de prisa a la salida, todos estaban aterrados, despavoridos, corrían sin siquiera fijarse en su camino, unos tropezaban, los maestros también comenzaron a correr, Luna invadida por la curiosidad caminaba en sentido contrario, los gritos la ponían alerta, Sam intentó llamarla, gritarla que no vaya al origen de todo ese caos, pero Luna no la escuchó, quería saber cuál es la causa de todo ese caos.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no había más personas corriendo, dándole mayor paso a Luna para ver qué era lo que ocurría, Sam intentó alcanzarla pero la perdió, no sabía a qué pasillo se había ido, quedó en medio de tres opciones.

Luna se apresuraba, comenzó a escuchar gritos ahogados, alcanzó un olor a quemado, y una corriente de humo comenzó a guiarla a esos gritos, que cada vez se hacían más claros, una sección de la escuela secundaria comenzó a arder en llamas, el aire se hacía más pesado, pero Luna no quería irse, puede que haya alguien en problemas. Luna vio cerca una puerta, de ahí provenían los gritos, Luna se acercó y vio a varios estudiantes atrapados en ese salón, intentaban golpear la ventana de la puerta para escapar, Luna buscó un extintor para apagar las llamas que rodeaban la puerta, apagó las llamas y golpeó repetidas veces la manija rompiéndola y dejando escapar a los estudiantes, pero al momento de abrir la puerta ocurrió una gran explosión, pues el salón en el que estaban esos estudiantes estaba lleno de gas, Luna cayó al suelo y sus oído comenzaron a zumbar, ella veía con lastima y miedo, los cuerpos carbonizados de esos pobres chicos.

Luna entró al ya destruido salón, no había nadie con vida, excepto por una persona que seguía de pie caminando lentamente sobre los escombros mientras veía el enorme agujero que se formó por la explosión, esa figura veía a lo lejos el paisaje que se relucía por el enorme agujero, Luna estaba lastimada y con todo el humo no pudo reconocer bien a la persona, hasta que lentamente, esta, con su apariencia miserable, manchada de cenizas y quemaduras graves, volteó.

-¿Benny?

* * *

Horas después del atentado contra la escuela, los bomberos extendían las llamas, Thompson se sentía frustrado, pero después de lo que oyó, que hubieron sobrevivientes, eso lo dejó un poco aliviado.

-Thompson- fue llamado por una de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué ocurre Laura?

-Recibimos una llamada, dice que quiere ayudarnos.

Thompson se mantuvo expectante por la declaración de su compañera, es extraño recibir esa noticia de pronto, pero después de observar el salón destruido, las camillas que tienen los cuerpos de las víctimas, y a los dos sobrevivientes de la explosión cubiertos con una manta, y ver en cenizas letras en la pared encima de la salida ya sin puerta diciendo. _**¡¿QUIEN SOY YO?!**_

No debía pensarlo mucho- Laura… responde a esa llamada.

* * *

 **Al principio pensé en poner a Benny completamente bañado de sangre y observando un montón de cuerpos a su alrededor, pero opté por que fueran cenizas, díganme que opción sería mejor para ustedes. En fin, un misterio más a la lista, pero es uno que se responderá el capítulo siguiente, ni siquiera creo que sea tan misterioso. Luan no apareció en este capítulo pero siento que si tuvo bastante presencia, o díganme si logré transmitir eso. Este fic me sirve para enfocar mis emociones negativas, espero lograrlo. La familia Loud entera aparecerá en el próximo capítulo. El título de este capítulo es un homenaje al fanfic de Banghg, de seguro ya lo conocen, un fic lleno de misterio, suspenso, tragedia, llamadas misteriosas y que lamentablemente tuvo que cancelarse, era uno de mis favoritos, pero buano, era necesario. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo los veo a la próxima, pero antes, responderé reviews.**

 **J. Nagera: Aquí traigo a Luna de vuelta, es una de los principales. El siguiente capítulo responderé unos misterios. Te envío saludos.**

 **Dope17: En realidad para este fic en general me baso más en Heath Ledger y los Jokers animados, quizás haga alguna combinación de todos los Jokers si es que puedo. Si vemos la serie original, podemos ver que a Luan no le falta tanta experiencia para hacer actos de terrorismo muy elaborados, claro que Lisa sería peor. Luan puede ser OP en términos de sadismo, pero no es perfecta, de hecho, en este capítulo, a Luan le salió una broma mal. Además pongo que pasaron meses desde que decapitó al pobre hombre, para no hacerlo tan ilógico, no quiero involucrarme tanto en las bromas sádicas, sino en la historia que rodea a Luan. Acertaste amigo, era infanticidio, Luan es una desgraciada. Pero lo que Luan en realidad quiere es jugar con la ciudad, te envío saludos.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí les mando un gran saludo, bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El Murciélago**

* * *

Rodeando a Royal Woods hay una serie de montañas detrás de los bosques, por un sendero conectado a dos caminos se puede llegar a una mansión oculta en las montañas. Dentro de esa mansión hay un joven de tez morena sentado en un cuarto oscuro, un cuarto lleno de pantallas gigantes, iluminando aquel cuarto oscuro. El joven estaba vistiendo ropas oscuras. Tomaba una taza de café mientras veía los monitores. En todos estos estaban noticias de diferentes desastres, todos causados por una sola persona, el joven se desliza sobre su silla con ruedas hacia una mesa grande, en ella hay una maqueta a escala del pueblo de Royal Woods, con tachuelas rojas están marcados todos los puntos donde el atacante hizo sus jugarretas.

Mientras el joven analizaba la maqueta un hombre de mediana edad vistiendo un traje elegante entró a la habitación.

-¿Sigue sin dormir señor?

-Un hombre como yo no tiene tiempo para dormir- decía este hombre mientras sostenía una figura de un civil.

-Uno de nuestros agentes llamó.

-¿Alguna noticia nueva?

-Atacaron la escuela Royal Woods.

-¿Algo diferente? O será igual que el hospital, o la cantina.

-Hay dos sobrevivientes señor.

El joven dejó la figura sobre la mesa, y se quedó unos largos segundos en silencio.

-Llame a la estación.

* * *

Horas después del ataque a la escuela Royal Woods, Luna estaba sola en la estación, esperando a sus padres, Benny no estaba con ella, lo habían llevado a rehabilitación, pues el chico estaba traumado. Pasó un largo tiempo pensando, estaba inquieta, habían atacado a su escuela, le temía que el lunático que estaba atacando a toda la ciudad atacara un lugar en el que ella o sus personas cercanas resultaran afectados.

-¡Hija!

Luna oyó el llamado de su madre. Se levantó rápido de su silla y fue a abrazarla. Su madre lloraba lágrimas de alivio, al igual que su padre quien se sumó al abrazo. Rita la apartó por un momento y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la madre angustiada.

-Estoy bien mamá, ¿Y las chicas?

-Ellas están bien, preguntan por ti. Hay que ir a casa, todos te esperamos- dijo el padre.

* * *

El oficial Thompson caminaba inquieto por la estación, estaba esperando al visitante misterioso que los había llamado, dice que sabe cómo encontrar al criminal, al monstruo. Laura, su compañera se acercó a él para decirle algo importante.

-Thompson.

-¿Cómo está?

-Ella está a salvo, estuvo lejos de la explosión.

-Gracias a Dios.

La noticia que Laura le dio a Thompson lo alivió pero no era momento de relajarse, pues uno de los oficiales llegó para decirle que.

-Oficial Thompson, ya está aquí.

Los agentes de la estación estaban reunidos en un cuarto grande para recibir al visitante, todos estaban expectantes menos uno.

-¿Y sabemos quién viene?

-Es un aliado- dijo Warren, uno de los oficiales- Lo conocen como… el Murciélago.

Como si esas palabras lo hubieran invocado, el hombre de mediana edad entro a la sala, seguido de él Murciélago.

-Oficiales- dijo el murciélago como saludo. Era un joven de tez oscura, vestía un saco negro seguido de un pantalón de mezclilla negro, botas negras, usaba capucha y bufando impidiendo ver su rostro entero.

Los agentes de seguridad estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban que ese misterioso contacto sea un niño.

-He venido a ayudarles a atrapar a ese bufón.

-Así que tú eres el murciélago.

-Supongo que ustedes han oído de mí.

-Con todo respeto, cómo es que nos asegura confiar en usted, es decir solo es un adolescente.

-Diecisiete años para ser precisos- dijo el encapuchado con serenidad- Pero no veo que tienen muchas opciones en este momento… soy su mejor carta por ahora- dijo el joven sentándose.

Entre todos los agentes hubo intercambio de miradas, no sabían si debían confiar en él. ¿Cómo es que de repente aparece así como así? Thompson al estar harto de todos los crímenes que han sucedido decide dar un salto de fe.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Thompson.

-¿Tienen un poco de café?

* * *

Benny estaba sentado en un cuarto de interrogatorios. El chico aún seguía estático debido al trauma. Su imagen se podía ver por las pantallas conectadas a las cámaras de seguridad. El murciélago veía las cámaras mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza, pero de forma disimulada para que nadie viera su rostro.

-¿Lo han ayudado?

-Sí, pero el chico aún sigue sin poder hablar.

-Entiendo, quiero verlo- ordenó a los oficiales como si fuera su jefe, pero de una forma calmada.

Los agentes se ofendieron debido a su orden. No les gustaba la idea de ser mandados por un adolescente. Pero no dijeron nada y lo llevaron al cuarto.

El murciélago entró a la habitación y les pidió que lo dejaran solos. Ellos obedecieron y los encerraron, se dirigieron a ver por la ventanilla lo que hacía ese misterioso joven.

-Benjamin Stone, ¿Puedo decirte Benny?- decía el murciélago amablemente, pero no recibió respuesta- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

Benny era como un muerto, a pesar de que respiraba, su mirada reflejaba temor. El murciélago veía con atención al chico, para que el chico reaccione tenía que tocar en un punto importante. Thompson y los oficiales escuchaban con atención.

-Benny, ¿Puedes hablarme del ataque en la escuela Royal Woods?- Benny alzó los ojos y vio al murciélago, no lo reflejaba, pero se le formó una pequeña sonrisa cuando su testigo reaccionó.

-¿Viste algo?- El murciélago veía con suma perspicacia cada acción de Benny, cualquier movimiento podría ser una respuesta, en este caso, fue un temblor de mano.

-¿Viste a alguien sospechoso?- Benny giró sus ojos hacia él y luego los retiró rápidamente.

-¿Sabes quién es?- Benny tembló.

-¿Un familia?- No hay reacción.

-¿Un amigo?- No hay reacción.

-¿Un compañero de la escuela?- Benny tembló.

-¿Era cercano a ti?- Los ojos de Benny se volvían rojos y vidriosos, esto fue captado por el interrogador.

-Escucha, si lo conoces, tienes que decirme quien es, podemos ayudarlo, pero tienes que confiar en mí- el murciélago veía como Benny reaccionó a su propuesta, sus ojos veían a distintas direcciones, como si estuviera pensando. Benny abría la boca con dificultad.

-Y-yo…eh

Los oficiales estaban expectantes por lo que veían, están a un pelo de descubrir al autor de todas las fechorías.

-Tómate tu tiempo.

-Lu-Lu-Lu

El murciélago escuchaba con atención, tomó un tiempo, pero Benny por fin pudo hablar,

-Luan.

Después del interrogatorio, el murciélago se dirigió donde los oficiales para decirles todo lo que sabe.

-Esto es lo que sabemos, nuestro sospechoso es una persona llamada Luan, es compañera de Benjamin Stone, e iba a la escuela Royal Woods, necesito su expediente.

El murciélago estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación hasta que Thompson le dijo algo interesante.

-Gracias… murciélago.

El chico de tez morena volteó a verlo.

-Quien sea ese homicida, pudo haber matado a mi sobrina, estudia en la escuela Royal Woods.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el murciélago declaró- Mientras yo me encargue de esta investigación, puedo asegurar que la capturaremos.

* * *

El día siguiente en la estación de policía, el murciélago revisaba las grabaciones de la interrogación para asegurarse de que no se le escapara nada mientras tomaba su taza de café. En eso llega Thompson para darle el expediente de Luan Loud.

-A ver- dijo dejando la taza en el escritorio y abriendo el sobre- Es una chica de catorce años, tiene una familia muy grande, y casualmente tenía un negocio relacionado a fiestas. Es bastante probable de que sea nuestra culpable, pues no es la única persona con un servicio de fiestas infantiles en Royal Woods. Sin embargo para estar seguros quiero un interrogatorio con los miembros de su familia.

Thompson se sentía emocionado, pero guardó un aire profesional así que no lo demostraba, por fin podría acercarse a capturar a la criminal- Enseguida señor.

Ya era muy tarde pues el cielo estaba pintado de azul oscuro, las estrellas estaban en todo el firmamento, algo digno de apreciar, pero ni Luna ni nadie de su familia estaba interesado en ver las estrellas, solo veían luces de sirenas sobre ellos. Fueron escoltados a la estación donde fueron separados y posteriormente llevados a un cuarto de interrogación. Un miembro iba al cuarto, mientras que el resto de la familia se quedaba en una sala esperando.

Todos estaban sumamente nerviosos pues no sabían que hacían ahí. Luna pensó que tal vez se trataba de una declaración de testigos sobre lo que ocurrió en la escuela. Lo averiguarían pronto, pues el murciélago había arribado a la sala.

-Señores Lynn y Rita Loud, vengan por favor.

* * *

Una vez en el cuarto de interrogatorios, el murciélago se quedó solo con ellos, al ser la autoridad en la familia, se supone que deben saber más sobre lo que sucede con sus hijos.

-Lynn y Rita Loud- decía el murciélago con un tono relajado- háblenme sobre sus hijas.

* * *

-Lori Loud, la mayor de once hijos- decía el murciélago frente a la rubia. A pesar de que ambos adolescentes tenían la misma edad, el joven encapuchado ocultando su cara tras la bufanda lograba intimidar a la joven Loud con su siniestra apariencia- Dígame, ¿Cómo es su relación con sus hermanos?

-Yo b-bueno- titubeaba la joven rubia, pues no se sentía del todo cómoda- Podría decir que trato lo posible de que la casa no se vuelva un caos cuando estoy a cargo.

* * *

-¿Qué siente sobre sus hermanas?- pregunta el murciélago esta vez a Leni Loud.

-Bueno, todos son muy especiales para mí- respondía la modista pero con, una actitud algo decaído- haría lo que fuera por ellos.

-¿Lastimaría a alguien por ellos?

-No lo sé, creo que si veo a alguien lastimar a una de mis hermanas me enfadaría mucho- decía ella, respondiendo con tanta dulzura e inocencia.

* * *

-Lynn Loud ¿Lastimaría a alguien por sus hermanas?

-Claro que sí, nadie se mete con mis hermanas- respondía con toda seguridad la deportista, intrigando a su interrogador.

-¿Entre su familia hay violencia?

-Como en toda familia, pero a pesar de que nos agredimos, nos amamos- aseguró Lynn.

* * *

-Lisa Loud, la más inteligente de la familia debo suponer.

-Supone bien, y me permite saber ¿Quién es usted?

-Por ahora yo soy quien hace las preguntas, normalmente no interrogaría a personas menores de edad, pero sabiendo de tus capacidades, no creo que sea mucha molestia para ti.

-Bien detective, diré todo lo que tenga que saber.

* * *

-Supongo que no has pasado por situaciones sencillas ¿Verdad Luna Loud?- El murciélago con solo ver a Luna Loud pudo deducir que ella era la que más sufría en su familia- ¿Quisieras hablar conmigo sobre eso? Eh estudiado un poco de psicología en un periodo de tiempo.

Luna no quiere hablar con el chico, claramente era mayor que ella, pero seguía siendo un adolescente.

-No quieres hablar, ¿Es porque soy muy joven? ¿Tienes problemas con la autoridad? O es porque no quieres hablar de ello.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hablar contigo?!- dijo Luna parándose y golpeando la mesa- ¡Ni siquiera pareces policía!

-Tranquila Luna, no estoy aquí para incriminarte de algo, o cualquier cosa parecida- decía el joven detective con un tono calmado.

* * *

-Veo que tienen un vínculo cercano con todas sus hijas, ahora háblenme de Luan Loud- dijo el murciélago poniendo tensos a Lynn y Rita.

-Comencemos con una pregunta simple… ¿Por qué Luan no está aquí?

Los señores Loud no sabían que contestar ante esa pregunta.

-Nosotros- empezó Lynn- no sabemos. Se extravió hace mucho tiempo.

-Entiendo, necesito saber cuándo fue la última vez que ella estuvo con ustedes.

-Bueno, es difícil para nosotros recordarlo- agregó Rita.

* * *

-¿Cómo era Luan con ustedes?

-Bueno, era una chica muy alegre, siempre intentaba hacernos reír, aunque sus chistes yo no los entendía muy bien- respondió Leni con una sonrisa recordando los buenos tiempos.

* * *

-Siempre nos gastaba muchas bromas, pero hubo una que otra que era muy divertida- decía Lori, plasmando nostalgia en su rostro.

* * *

-A veces se convertía en un monstruo cuando era primero de abril, hacía todo tipo de planes sumamente elaborados para torturarnos solo por su retorcida diversión- dijo Lisa-Pero aparte de ese día, ella era muy agradable de compañía, aunque no para mí debo aclarar.

* * *

El murciélago escuchaba con atención- Ahora háblenme de Lincoln.

-Lincoln- susurró Luna.

* * *

-Hace mucho tiempo Luan y Lincoln habían ido a dar el espectáculo en una fiesta- comenzó a relatar Rita- Lincoln era su asistente. Después de que terminara esa fiesta, Luan no había vuelto… Y… Lincoln…- Ya no podía hablar más.

* * *

-Lamento lo que pasó con Lincoln- le decía el murciélago- Sé lo que se siente perder a alguien.

-Perderlo- bufó Lynn- No lo perdimos… ¡Nos lo quitaron! ¡Lo mataron! ¡MATARON A NUESTRO LINCOLN!- Gritó Lynn golpeando la mesa. Sus lágrimas se escapaban cayendo sobre el metal.

…

El murciélago guardó silencio, pues es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo callar.

El oficial Thompson observaba todas las interrogaciones, el cuarto oscuro iluminado solo con una luz en el techo, iluminando escasamente al murciélago y a Lynn.

* * *

-Después de diez días de que Luan y Lincoln hayan ido a la fiesta, Luan nunca volvió, solo encontramos el cuerpo de Lincoln totalmente… ensangrentado…- El señor Lynn tampoco podía terminar su relato, tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar, él y su esposa buscaban en su abrazo el consuelo que nunca podrán tener.

El murciélago les dio dos vasos con agua, los puso sobre la mesa muy lentamente- ¿Hace cuando Luan y Lincoln fueron a esa fiesta?

Lynn absorbía su nariz para tratar de hablar- Hace cinco meses.

El murciélago dejó ir a la familia Loud, tuvo todo lo que necesitó.

-Es oficial, Luan Loud es la Bufona- declaró el murciélago sin ningún rastro de duda.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo Thompson- No puede ser que las desgracias que han ocurrido hayan sido todas por… por…

-Una niña- terminó el murciélago la frase del oficial- Ya sabemos quién es, ahora falta saber el por qué.

* * *

La familia Loud ya estaba fuera de la estación, les fue doloroso recordar aquellos sucesos que los habían marcado, Luna vio a Lynn llorar, fue a abrazarla, las gemelas estaban con Lucy y Lily, les preguntaron qué es lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién era ese sujeto misterioso?- dijeron las gemelas a la vez.

-Era un detective pequeñas- decía el padre- quería que le ayudáramos con un caso.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó en la escuela?- preguntó Lucy.

-Sí- no había caso en ocultar la verdad- pero no te preocupes, ellos no permitirán que vuelva a pasar- Rita abrazó a sus hijas pequeñas para que no se preocuparan.

Pero las mayores sabían que algo no estaba bien. Lisa sospechaba del joven en capucha negra, mientras se dirigían a la van, vio al joven detective abandonar el lugar y dirigirse a una pequeña limusina negra. Lisa disimuladamente puso uno de sus dispositivos de rastreo en la limusina, este era un pequeño bicho robótico, simulando ser una mosca le fue fácil insertarse por debajo de la limusina.

La familia Loud ya había abandonado el lugar y se dirigió a su hogar. Esa familia no era la misma durante mucho tiempo, ha estado silenciosa, tanto que incluso parecía que ya nadie vivía en esa casa. Lynn y Rita fueron a su habitación luego de acostar a las niñas. Rita lloraba en silencio, no quería ser oída por sus hijas. Pero Lucy podía escucharla por las ventilas, apoyada sobre ellas, se sentó abrazando sus rodillas con unas lágrimas cayendo silenciosamente.

-Lori… ¿Cuándo volverá Lincoln?- preguntó Leni, Lori no sabía que decir, pero no tenía corazón como para decirle la verdad.

-Yo… no lo sé Leni.

Desde que Lincoln no está, las gemelas han estado buscando consuelo en sus hermanas mayores, durmiendo con ellas y con sus padres, esta vez fueron con Lori y Leni.

Lily dormía bajo el cuidado de Lisa. La pequeña genio se aseguraba de que ella durmiera pacíficamente. Ahora que está dormida, ella puedo empezar con su trabajo. Lynn en su habitación trataba de dormir golpeando la pared con su pelota repetidas veces pero no lo conseguía.

Luna estaba costada en su cama con sus audífonos puestos, quería dormir, pero no podía, se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la ahora abandonada cama de su hermana. Se sentó ahí sin moverse, Gary, el conejito de Luan se acercó a ella. Desde que Luan ya no está Luna se hace cargo del conejito, y debe admitir que se ha encariñado mucho con el pequeño. Luna acariciaba su cabecita, lo tenía en su regazo. Su rostro era iluminado por la luz de la luna, ella la veía con tristeza en sus ojos.

-Por favor, vuelve hermana.

* * *

En una bodega oscura, Luan trabajaba en sus instrumentos de tortura.

-¿Les va a decir la verdad señor?- preguntó el mayordomo del Murciélago.

Luan afilaba sus cierras, las chispas daban luz a su máscara.

-No todavía, la noticia se dará pronto- decía el Murciélago tomando su taza de café mientras veía los monitores.

Luan inflaba muchos globos, llenaba el cuarto de todos ellos.

-Esperen la diversión que les espera- dijo Luan viendo uno de los globos, éste era naranja- HA HA HA HA HA.

* * *

 **Qué mejor forma que terminar un capítulo que con una risa maniática. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Qué tal les pareció el personaje del murciélago? Es una combinación de Batman y L, de la película y el anime, tomando solo la apariencia del de la película y la actitud del anime. El próximo capítulo traerá un poco más de acción, traeré más personajes, haré más parodias, y Benny será más importante de lo que creen. Ahora a responder reviews.**

 **Rcurrent: Veo que no te gustaba el fic, era muy oscuro, pero había momentos que me gustaron de verdad, Nega parecía una entidad de una película de terror, mi momento favorito fue el de Lori en el arcade. Luna será más alguien que busque recuperar a su hermana, en cuanto a mi Batman, él será quien querrá que la justicia caiga sobre ella.**

 **J. Nagera: Me alegra que te gustara lo de Benny, habrá mucho más de él, a ver si se recupera de lo que Luan hizo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Masteralan116: Es un honor para mí tener como lector a uno de mis autores favoritos, gracias por leerlo (debí haber dicho esto antes). Luna ya se curó de sus quemaduras, Lisa es muy útil jeje. Me gustó la referencia a Mitch jeje, pero él no va a estar aquí, el sujeto solo se interesa en mundos divertidos y emocionantes. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **El siguiente será la primera confrontación entre El Murciélago y La Bufona, espero hacer algo bien jeje, nos vemos, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Baile de media noche**

* * *

El murciélago se encuentra con los policías en una oficina que cuenta con una mesa bastante larga, como unos 5 metros de largo y dos de ancho. Estaba discutiendo una estrategia con los oficiales para capturar a la bufona.

-¿Podemos atraerla con una fiesta?

-Una fiesta falsa- dijo pensativo el murciélago agitando su café- Podría funcionar, revisemos los archivos.

-Bien- dijo Thompson- Sabemos que la bufona ataca mayormente a fiestas.

-Es el único patrón que tiene. Debemos mantener nuestra alianza en secreto- dijo el murciélago poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa- Yo no estaré en la fiesta pero revisaré las cámaras de seguridad por cualquier irregularidad. Reserven en el edificio Good Skyes al norte de Royal Woods, me encargaré de la trampa para capturar a la bufona.

Thompson se dirigió a su equipo- Ya oyeron caballeros, hora de iniciar el espectáculo.

* * *

El edificio "Good Skyes" era un edificio plateado cubierto de ventanas que reflejaban como espejo toda la ciudad, y en la noche esos espejos se tornaban de un amarillo dorado que podía mostrar siluetas de lo que ocurría en los grandes salones. Gracias a los contactos que tenía el murciélago es que pudieron reservar un salón para una fiesta falsa en el que asistiría equipo encubierto de las fuerzas de Royal Woods.

Thompson junto al murciélago y otros agentes se quedaron en la estación observando cada rincón del edificio por cualquier persona sospechosa.

El murciélago estaba sentado observando el tablero de pantallas en frente de él, nueve pantallas apuntando las afueras y el interior del edificio, y para mejor respaldo tenía varios guardias vigilando el edifico.

-Nada atrae más a las moscas que la miel- mencionó el murciélago.

El salón por las luces incandescentes tenía una pinta de color amarillo, tanto en las paredes, como el suelo y el techo, había un candelabro de cristal en el centro, y mesas con telas blancas rodeando el salón, los agentes encubiertos se divertían como si fuera una fiesta de verdad, pero estaban alerta de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

-Tenemos guardias vigilando dentro y fuera del edificio, y los agentes están encubiertos en el salón, si la bufona aparece, será atrapada- señaló Thompson.

-La confianza es una debilidad oficial, no se deje llevar- dijo el murciélago con la mirada fija en los monitores.

Uno de los agentes se acercó a la ventana, a pesar de que se veía borroso desde afuera, era absolutamente claro desde adentro.

-¿Está preocupado agente?- señaló una agente acercándose a este.

-¿No lo estaría usted agente Cooper?- dijo este hombre.

-Claro que sí, pero debo admitir, que no me he relajado en un buen tiempo- confesó la agente Cooper, una oficial con cabello castaño y vestido rojo- ¿Le invito una copa agente Hopper?

-Creo que deberíamos estar sobrios para la operación- dijo Hopper bromeando junto a su compañera.

En frente del edificio se estaciona una camioneta blanca, de esta sale un hombre robusto con uniforme azul, se acerca a los guardias diciendo que es un paquete para la fiesta en el salón que está en la parte superior. Claro que esto fue oído por el murciélago.

-Revisen el paquete.

Los agentes abrieron el paquete, resultó ser solo copas de vidrio rodeadas de goma espuma. Los agentes lo dejaron pasar. El murciélago se relajó, pero no quitaría su vista de encima del hombre.

Los agentes a pesar de que se divertían en la fiesta tomando bebidas no alcohólicas debido a que no deben distraerse, estaban atentos para la aparición de la bufona. Un agente con el pelo rapado estaba conversando con su compañero de tez morena cuando uno de ellos percibe uno olor extraño.

El murciélago ve algo inquietante, o más bien lo inquietante era que no se podía ver nada, una de las cámaras estaba siendo alterada, dejando ver solo estática.

-Oh no.

El agente Hopper también notó un olor, se fue al centro para ver si podía distinguir algo saliendo de las ventilas, pero antes de darse cuenta los agentes caían desmayados al suelo, su compañera la agente Cooper fue con él.

-Wilson, no me siento bien- dijo esta antes de desmayarse.

-¡Mary!- gritó Hopper acercándose a ella-¡Todos salgan de aquí pronto!

De nada sirvió el grito de Hopper pues todos los agentes estaban cayendo desmayándose. El cargo a Mary para sacarla del salón pero también comenzó a debilitarse por el gas que estaba entrando por las ventilas, esta vez siendo mucho más espeso, y con un tono, verdoso.

Hopper estaba arrastrándose cuando entre la niebla vio una figura de un hombre robusto, se acercó a él y dejó relucir una sonrisa.

En la estación el murciélago estaba preocupado. Pues todas las cámaras se habían desactivado, y no solo eso, sino que al estar todas sin servicio, en unos segundos las nueve pantallas como una sola mostraron las letras: HA

Thompson se acercó a la consola, intentando establecer contacto con sus compañeros.

-Hola, hola… ¿Pueden oírme? ¡Hola!- Se volteó a ver al murciélago- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé- dijo el murciélago a lo que se marchaba dando la espalda a Thompson- Necesito un teléfono- La actitud del murciélago era inquietantemente tranquila.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el oficial Hopper había despertado, atado a una silla ve a todos sus compañeros junto a él, distribuidos por todo ese lugar, oscuro y vacío. Hopper vio a lo lejos un hombre que estaba regando un líquido alrededor de todos los agentes, pero sin tocar a ninguno.

-Al fin despierta uno- decía ese hombre corpulento, pero su voz se oía extraña.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Trabajas para la Bufona?

El hombre no dijo nada.

-¿Crees que ella te dejará ir si haces lo que dice? Terminarás como todos nosotros.

El hombre se acercó a Hopper y puso su dedo en los labios de Hopper para callarlo- Shhhhh. Hay que dejar que los invitados descansen para la fiesta- El hombre comenzó a desnudarse, debajo de su chaqueta se podía ver como su cuerpo era falso, este se abrió, y el hombre se quebró el cuello dejando escuchar como si se hubiera roto todos los huesos. Hopper se horrorizó por ese acto. El hombre lentamente se quitaba la cabeza dejando ver a una chica con maquillaje descuidado y un cabello con cola de caballo.

-¿Han oído el chiste del ratón y el queso? Ese ratón estaba esperando a que otro se acercara a la trampa para tomar el queso, pero en vez de que sucediera eso la casa comenzó a incendiarse y el ratón vio una luz y gritó ¡queso!... Jajajajajaja- Hopper estaba ante la Bufona, aterrado por su maquiavélica risa.

El murciélago había marcado a su mansión para hablar con su mayordomo- Miguel, hay que empezar con el plan B.

-Enseguida señor- respondió el mayordomo quien se dirigió a la oficina de su amo para activar un código en la computadora principal.

El murciélago por su lado se dirigió a Thompson- Agente Thompson, escuche con atención.

* * *

-¡Damas y caballeros!- dijo la Bufona dejando su disfraz en el suelo mientras caminaba frente a los agentes- ¡Bienvenidos al espectáculo de su servidora! ¡De seguro alguien aquí cumple años! ¿Eres tú querida? Luces más vieja.

-¡Déjala en paz lunática!

-¡No hay que alarmarse caballeros y relájense que las cosas se van a poner ardientes!- Luan tiró de una palanca de caer un montón de globos encima de los agentes atados, acto seguido encendió una llama dejándola caer en la gasolina. Con la gasolina prendida en llamas se podía formar una silueta de una flor, y dentro de los pétalos estaban los agentes a merced de las flamas.

Luan entró a una habitación sucia y oscura donde solo había un escritorio con una pantalla mostrando la flor quemando a los agentes. Ella bailaba mientras caminaba a tomar asiento y disfrutar su espectáculo. Pero en otra pantalla veía como los policías con trajes especiales entraban al edificio, eso puso a Luan de mal humor.

Thompson llevaba un traje especial para tratar con la bufona, entró a la habitación que se estaba incendiando, Thompson buscó rápidamente un extinguidor para apagar las llamas y así poder salvar a sus oficiales.

Varios equipos se dividieron por el edificio buscando a la bufona pero no encontraron nada, excepto un escuadrón, pero lo que encontraron fue ese escritorio donde había una caja musical, ellos se acercaron para examinar la habitación, pero en el momento en el que la caja dejó de sonar esta causó una explosión que cubrió todo el lugar matando a los oficiales.

Luan estaba subiendo a la azotea mientras comía una golosina y tiraba la envoltura al piso, después de comer el dulce sacó de su chaqueta un dispositivo que detonaría las bombas ocultas por todos los pisos.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- dijo uno de los oficiales.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? La fiesta es abajo.

-Y la anfitriona no está en la fiesta, es una gran descortesía.

-Un gran maestro de ceremonias debe tomar distancia para que el acto pueda disfrutarse- dijo Luan a lo que prosiguió a presionar el botón… pero nada ha pasado.

-Te lo dije.

-Jajajaja, veo que los he subestimado… Sácate esa máscara y conozcámonos.

El oficial se mantiene quieto.

-Vamos, no seas tímido.

El oficial se retiró el caso, pero una bufanda seguía cubriéndole el rostro- No será tan sencillo niña.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Parece que los polizontes mandaron a un niño a atraparme ¿No es esto divertido? Jajajajaja.

-Es hora de que vayas a prisión.

-¿Cómo te debo llamar? ¿Encapuchado? ¿Oscuro? ¿Detective encapuchado oscuro?

-¡Murciélago!- gritó Thompson entrando a la azotea, asombrado de que la bufona estaría ahí.

-¿Murciélago? Jajajaja, es el nombre más ridículo que he oído.

-Lo dice la chica que decidió vestirse de un payaso vagabundo- comentó el murciélago.

-No seas tan amargado murcielaguito, y vamos a jugar- Luan hizo explotar una bomba que dejó una cortina de humo.

Thompson sacó su arma para someterla, pero de la nada Luan salió por un costado empujándolo y tirándolo por las escaleras.

-Verás Bufona- comenzó a hablar el murciélago mientras la bufona caminaba inclinada la cabeza mientras relucía una perturbadora sonrisa y sacaba un cuchillo de su chaqueta- Soy más rudo de lo que parezco.

El murciélago con una patada hace que Luan tire su cuchillo, pero Luan trata de agarrarle la cabeza con la mano que tiene el botón de choques eléctricos, pero el murciélago la sostiene a tiempo para evitarlo, con un rápido movimiento el murciélago le aplica una llave a Luan para someterla y dejarla de rodillas en el suelo, pero Luan da un giro hacia atrás para escapar del agarre, le propina unos varios golpes al chico moreno dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos.

-Yo también sé cómo bailar querido- Luan se puso encima del murciélago, tomó el cuchillo que había perdido y se lo acercó.

-Vamos a ver tu rostro, quiero ponerle una linda sonrisa.

Una luz cegó a la bufona, era un helicóptero con una cámara.

-Saluda a la cámara Bufona, es hora de que la gente conozca el rostro de la demente de Royal Woods.

De una patada el murciélago se libra de Luan, ella se queda perpleja viendo la cámara y la luz iluminándola. Un rostro de furia la invade y decide correr y tirarse de la cornisa. El murciélago se acerca rápidamente para asegurarse de que no haya muerto, pero no había rastro de ella.

Ya no importa ahora, el rostro de la bufona ha sido esparcido por toda la ciudad, y los agentes han sido salvados. La bufona ha perdido esta batalla.

* * *

En la casa Loud, las chicas estaban tranquilas observando la televisión mientras su padre preparaba la merienda. Lori, Lynn, Luna y Leni estaban en el sofá mientras las pequeñas estaban jugando cerca. Lisa hacía algunos cálculos y Rita daba a Lily de su biberón.

Fue cuando una transmisión importante los interrumpió.

-Eh… ¡Querido!- Llama Rita a su esposo.

Todos presentes quedan callados ante los sucesos que estaban observando, la reportera apuntando en la azotea de un edificio a una figura que ha estado causando revuelo por toda la ciudad, la criminal conocida como la Bufona estaba siendo captada por la cámara. Las mayores se taparon la boca, los padres veían con la boca abierta la tele, las pequeñas estaban horrorizadas, y Lisa sin perder tiempo corrió a su habitación.

-¡Lua!- gritó la bebé.

Luna en el centro del sofá tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, y totalmente brillosos- No…- decía mientras escuchaba la declaración de la reportera.

 _"Luan Loud es la Bufona"_

* * *

 **Por fin les traje este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, voy a tomar un descanso de este fic por el momento, terminaré mi otro fic y luego volveré a este. Sin muchas palabras que pueda decir, a las reviews.**

 **J0nasNagera: Divertido nombre de usuario. Lamento decir que el vigilante no es alguien conocido, es un OC. También lamento decir que Benny no va a ser un villano, porque tengo planeado algo más interesante para él. Gracias por leer mi fic amigo, nos vemos luegos.**

 **Rcurrent: Vaya sí que no te gustó llamadas jeje, me halaga que digas que tengo buenas historias, pretendo mejorar, claro que las tuyas no están tan mal. En cuanto a tu review, puedo decirte que sí habrá confrontación de Luan con Luna, pero que no será pronto, y realmente espero que esta historia no se me haga muy larga. Un saludo.**

 **Dope17: Me alegra que te haya gustado el personaje, pensé que no sería de tanto agrado si le ponía la apariencia del L de Netflix. La confrontación si va a ser intelectual, en parte, también haré que se agarren a madrazos. Pobre de Lincoln, siempre tenemos que hacerlo sufrir. Tendré en cuenta las reacciones de los Loud, gracias por eso.**

 **Materalan116: Tengo unas sorpresas más preparadas, traté de que esta confrontación se vea que trae problemas tanto al murciélago como a la bufona. Espero haya logrado algo. Un saludo.**

 **Gracias por las reviews, un abrazo, bendiciones, espero que no les ignore el mensaje que le dieron como ella lo hizo conmigo, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Lo último que se pierde**

* * *

Tocó el timbre. Sam, una de las pocas personas que se preocupaban por los Louds en esos momentos, después de que se diera la noticia, todas las personas comenzaron a insultarlos y a despreciarlos, echándoles la culpa por haber creado a una homicida. Ella era buena amiga de Luna, por lo que le molestaba todas las cosas que decían sobre ella y su familia. Los fue a visitar poco después de la noticia, poco después de que la van fuera vandalizada, pintando en ella: Familia asesina.

Las personas a veces son tan estúpidas. El señor Lynn la dejó entrar pero con recelo de que fueran otra de esas personas solo para incriminarlo.

-Hola señor Loud, ¿Se encuentra Luna?

-Está arriba, ¿Qué quieres Sam?

-Solo quiero hablar con ella, no se preocupen.

Sam entró, la familia estaba en la televisión tratando de olvidar lo que vieron. Las chicas estaban ahí viendo la tele con un semblante decaído. Ella las saludó alzando la mano, las chicas le respondieron pero con desanimo.

Sam las vio, estaban Lynn, Lana, Lola y Lily en su sillita. Las gemelas comenzaron a pelear por el control de la tv, Lynn trató de detenerlas gritándolas pero eso solo hizo que las gemelas gritaran más, Sam quería subir pero no quería que las hermanas se pelearan así que tuvo que intervenir.

-Chicas, chicas, tranquilas…

-Yo quiero cambiar el canal- dijo Lola.

-Yo quiero que cambies tu cara- dijo Lana.

-¡Ya cállense las dos!- gritó Lynn

-Haber chicas- dijo poniéndose entre las gemelas- Son hermanas, deben cuidarse y nunca pelear. Busquemos otro canal que les guste a todos- Sam comenzó a cambiar el canal hasta encontrar uno donde las gemelas quedaron satisfechas.

-Gracias…- Dijeron ambas tímidas deteniéndose de decir algo de lo que se arrepentirían.

-De nada.

Sam subió escaleras arriba, fue a buscar a Luna a su habitación. Cuando escuchó unos murmullos viniendo del cuarto de Lori, Sam no pudo evitar escuchar.

-No… escucha… No es eso… No sabemos porque ¡Así que deja de molestar Whitney!- dijo Lori gritando a su teléfono.

-¿Todo bien Lori?- dijo Leni preocupada- ¿Hablan de Luan otra vez?

-Leni… no salgas de la casa por un tiempo, puede que las personas aún sigan molestas.

-¿Por qué no buscamos a Luan? Quizás podemos convencerle de volver- dijo Leni inocente.

-Leni por favor, tienes que ser realista.

Se notaba preocupada, y frustrada. Después de la noticia, todos quienes conocían comenzaron a aislar a las chicas Loud, comenzaban a insultarlas, y a tratarlas como criminales, aunque no hayan hecho nada. Sam no pudo evitar sentirse mal, pero no podía hacer nada. Quizás hablar con su amiga.

Entro a la habitación de la Loud musical con cautela, no sabía cómo reaccionaría de encontrarla, Luna estaba en la cama de abajo, tocando una guitarra instrumental con un conejo a su lado. Ella cantaba con tanta pasión y tranquilidad, y el conejo descansaba su cabeza sobre el regazó de Luna, era como si la música la transportara a un mundo donde no existen los problemas, no se dio cuenta de que alguien la oía.

-Hola Luna.

-Sam…

Luna se sorprendió, no esperaba a la rubia, ella no tuvo clases debido a los daños por lo que no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Quería saber cómo estabas- dijo ella con preocupación.

-No te preocupes Luna, ese accidente no me hizo daño- dijo ella tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-…

Luna sabía de qué hablaba, pero pensó que con ese burdo intento podría evitar el tema.

-Mi hermana no es así.

-No vine a hablar de tu hermana, vine a ver cómo estabas.

-¿Qué quieres que diga Sam?- Luna se levantó de golpe mientras Sam se sentaba- Cualquier cosa que sienta tiene que ver con Luan- gritó Luna.

-Lo siento- dijo ella agachando la cabeza- No quiero preguntar si te hace sentir incómoda pero…

Luna sabía a qué iba eso.

-¿Hay forma de que vuelva Luan?

Definitivamente esa no fue una pregunta que esperaba, esperaba que le dijese sobre cómo se sentía, o por qué Luan se volvió así, pero una pregunta así, jamás pasó por su cabeza.

-No lo sé- dijo Luna más calmada.

Luna comenzó a diseñar distintos laberintos en su cabeza, ni si quiera la escuela le hizo pensar tanto. Algo que le comenzó a intrigar es que no vio a Lisa en todo eso. Junto con la rubia fue al cuarto de la genio, pero no estaba. Bajaron a la cocina donde estaban los padres Lynn y Rita.

-Mamá ¿Sabes dónde está Lisa?

-No, dijo que se iría con unos colegas a ver un proyecto, dijo que estaría escoltada por la seguridad.

Obviamente dijo eso para que no se preocupe y la fueran a buscar.

-También dijo que nos llamaría en la tarde- ahora dijo el señor Lynn.

-Papá. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Lo que quieras cielo.

-Es posible que Luan ¿Pueda reconocernos?

Lynn se estremeció por la pregunta, en el fondo quería cree que sí, pero entonces por qué no volvió a casa.

-No lo sé Luna, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

-Gracias papá.

Luna y Sam fueron al comedor y se juntaron en una esquina para hablar sin que les escuchen.

-Sam, quizás si haya una posibilidad de que nos reconozca.

-Pero podría ser peligroso.

-Sí, y es por eso que iré yo sola, aparte de Lincoln, soy su hermana más cercana.

-Pero y tus padres… se preocuparan.

-Valdrá la pena si logro recuperar a Luan, pero necesito que no te involucres, ella podría dañarte.

-¿A dónde vas?- Luna se separó para salir.

-Debo buscar a alguien, por favor distraer a mis hermanas.

-Está bien, cuídate mucho Luna.

Con eso dicho Sam pudo distraer a las hermanas de la sala para que Luna escapara y se dirigiera con la persona que también podría cambiar a Luan.

* * *

Luna tocó dos veces esperando respuesta, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Luna?

-Hola señora Stone… ¿está Benny?

La madre de Benny la llevó a su cuarto, él estaba recostado con la mirada perdida en la pared.

-A estado así desde el incidente en la secundaria, no quiere hablar con ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera su hermano.

-Tranquila señora, sé cómo ayudarlo.

-Avísame si hay algún cambio en mi hijito.

-Lo haré.

La señora Stone los dejó en privacidad, Luna se dirigió lentamente a la cama del castaño.

-¿Benny?

-…

-Escucha, esto es muy importante. ¿Viste las noticias?

Benny se estremeció.

-Mira, esa no es Luan, es un monstruo que se apoderó de su cuerpo, y quizás no quieras creerme pero sé cómo recuperarla, y necesito de tu ayuda.

Benny por mucho tiempo ha permanecido con la mirada baja sin ánimos para nada, no comía y no dormía, y después del incidente quedó como un muerto en vida. Pero después de las palabras de Luna Benny se reincorporó y le dio una mirada fija a la chica rockera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un auto en el bosque.

-Gracias Gregory.

-Cuándo guste señorita Loud, tenga cuidado, las calles no son seguras.

-Estaré al pendiente.

-Y señorita, espero que pueda arreglar a su hermana.

En eso el chofer dejó a Lisa Loud en lo que parecía un pasillo de tierra que llevaba a una mansión que se escondía en lo más recóndito del bosque.

-En estos tiempos, es mi prioridad número uno.

* * *

Por otra parte en una casa donde las cortinas cubrían las ventanas y no se asomaba ni un rayo de luz, una persona miraba la televisora repitiendo una y otra vez la noticia más impactante de la ciudad, ella la recordaba, pues le ha brindado un gusto que ni su madre podía ofrecerle, pero ahora la odia, y hará todo lo posible para encontrar a Luan Loud.

* * *

 **Volví chicos, y con más inspiración que nunca. Esta historia no será tan larga como su opuesto, pero sí tendría más emoción, o al menos eso espero llegar. Chicos díganme sí les gusta o no, entonces podré mejorar. La búsqueda por la Bufona a comenzado, tomando como piezas clave a Luna y Benny, ¿Dónde está Lisa y a quién busca? ¿Quién es esa persona del final? Descúbranlo el próximo episodio. Ahora mando un saludo ah...**

 **J0nas Nagera: Tengo la inspiración, solo me falta el tiempo, gracias por el apoyo. Bueno como viste Luan no volvió a casa, pero seguro preparará algo grande para vengarse. Los Louds tendrán su momento de brillar, por ahora me enfocaré en los principales. Me alegra que la historia les parezca emocionante, "rubor".**

 **Masteralan116: Será corto pero pronto mostraré qué hace la familia en cuestión, y lo que pasará ahora que Luna se ha escapado para ayudar a Luan. Creo que te sorprenderías de lo que pasará tiempo después, ¿Quién es más malvado Luan o yo? xD**

 **Andrew579: Gracias por darle a favs, avísenme si necesitan que mejore algo. Por otra parte parece ser cierto que las personas con inestabilidad emocional pueden volverse locas, pero bueno, solo necesitarían de un empujón. Pero por otra parte la original suele también tener su caracter, pero ha demostrado tener remordimiento por lo que hace.**

 **Hasta aquí me despido, apoyen siempre a sus allegados, bendiciones, y nos leemos, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Más sorpresas**

* * *

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Lisa usó un aparato con dedo para tocar el timbre de la mansión en la que está a punto de entrar.

-¿Sí?- dijo el mayordomo atendiendo la puerta.

-¿Cómo está? Vengo a buscar a Conan Fritz.

-Enseguida señorita…

-Loud.

El mayordomo entró cerrando la puerta y en seguida un hombre más joven la atendió.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

-¿Cómo está señor Fritz? Vengo para solicitar un favor.

-Lo siento pero me encuentro muy indispuesto en este momento- dijo a punto de cerrar la puerta.

-No ha oído todos los términos… necesito que me ayude, y a cambio, no divulgaré que usted es el Murciélago.

Conan se quedó estático- No sé de qué estás hablando…

-Invente todas las excusas que pueda, no cambiara lo que dije.

Conan guardó silencio, era una niña muy astuta- Entra.

Lisa observó los interiores de la mansión Fritz, era en la gran mayoría blanca, en el centro había unas escaleras con alfombrado rojo, y en las paredes había muchas fotos familiares, con Conan en ellas junto a sus padres cuando era niño.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo?- dijo Fritz en modo serio.

-Use un rastreador la noche que interrogaste a mi familia y a mí.

-Bueno, supongo que debo agradecértelo de alguna forma, ahora sé que debo reforzar la seguridad ¿Qué quieres de mí Lisa Loud?- dijo dándole la espalda a la niña.

-Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Luan Loud.

* * *

Luna y Benny se habían separado para encontrar a una persona más para la misión de recuperar a Luan, esa persona era Risas, una de sus amigas más cercanas. No sabían mucho de ella, pero sabían que estaba en una escuela de payasos, se separaron a ver las diferentes escuelas en la ciudad, y se reencontrarían en una cafetería a una hora determinada por si tienen noticias.

-¿La has encontrado?

-N-No- dijo Benny, le costaba aun hablar.

Luna tomaba un café en esa mesa transparente. Benny por su parte no tomaba nada, le sería difícil recuperarse del trauma.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Luna, le preocupaba Benny.

-Y-Yo… no m-muy bien.

-¿Esto es muy duro para ti?

-N-No… quiero e-encontrarla.

Ambos chicos dejaron su descanso para proseguir con la búsqueda. Fueron a una escuela más, preguntó a uno de los que trabajaban ahí, la conocían, iba siempre cada semana, pero después de lo ocurrido ya no venía tan seguido. Le preguntaron cómo podían encontrarla, el señor les explico, así pudieron dar con la residencia de Risas.

Luna tocó la puerta, se veía como una casa abandonada, no parecía haber nadie, pero quería intentarlo. Luna tocó varias veces hasta que…

-¿Luna?

-¡Risas!

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo la chica mostrando solo un ojo por la puerta.

-Te necesitamos, estamos buscando a Luan para hacerla entrar en razón, ¿Vienes?

-B-Buscar a Luan, yo… yo… no.

Luna se quedó sin palabras, no esperaba un no.

-¿No?

-No, yo… yo… no puedo.

-Risas, Luan está mal de la cabeza, necesitamos de todos los que puedan ayudarla a recuperar la cordura- Dijo Luna acercándose a la puerta.

-¡No te acerques!- gritó Risas antes de que Luna decida empujar la puerta- Lo siento, es que… tengo varios problemas que necesito resolver, pero… te llamaré.

Luna volteó a ver a Benny, este no tenía nada que decir- Está bien- dijo Luna resignada- Espero que puedas resolverlos.

-Gracias- dijo ella de verdad.

Luna y Benny se retiraron, ya no había nada más que hacer, Luna se preocupó por Risas, se oía ansiosa, asustada, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? Risas los veía desde las persianas, luego se retiró de la ventana para recostarse apoyándose en la puerta y rindiéndose en el suelo para finalmente poner su rostro entre sus rodillas.

* * *

-¿Cómo que ayudarte a encontrar a Luan?- dijo Conan, el Murciélago.

-Es sencillo, la capturamos y la llevamos a rehabilitarse en varias instituciones de psicología y psiquiatría, según he investigado, usted posee acciones de varias fundaciones en tratamiento psicológico, así como orfanatos y hospitales- explico Lisa en la mesa con una taza de café.

-Lo que debo hacer es encerrar a Luan Loud en un manicomio.

-Es mi hermana de quién estamos hablando, si es posible curarla entonces hay que hacerlo.

-Bien, Lisa Loud, pero primero debemos capturar a la Bufona.

-Su nombre es Luan- corrigió Lisa.

-Luan- dijo Conan respetando los sentimientos de la niña genio-Estas son las condiciones, te dirigirás a mí como Murciélago en cada momento de la investigación, y en segundo, no le hablarás a nadie de lo que hacemos, ni siquiera a tu familia.

-Hecho.

Después de la plática Conan llevó a Lisa a su estudio donde tenía todo el equipo necesario para la investigación, Lisa vio que los lujos que tenía Fritz de verdad le sirvieron para tener tecnología de punta, claro que el oscuro detective no le enseñó todo.

* * *

-Bueno Benny, creo que nos vemos luego- dijo Luna despidiéndose de Benny tras no lograr nada en ese día.

-A-Adiós Luna- dijo Benny caminando a su casa, caminaba con la cabeza gacha.

Luna estaba de la misma manera, quería ayudar a Benny y a Risas, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no podía hacerlo con simple música, tenía que pensarlo bien, y tendría que disculparse con su familia por haber huido así de la casa.

Benny por su parte no estaba mejor que Luna, en su cabeza todavía estaban vigentes los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día, cuando el salón explotó, perdió a su clase ahí, a sus amigos. Le llenaba de coraje, de miedo, y no haber podido hacer nada, aun después de haberla visto, entre los árboles sosteniendo un globo, se preguntaba si fue su imaginación, pero parecía que ella lo estaba observando fijamente, si era así, entonces intentar razonar con ella no sería buena idea. Pero en lo más profundo de corazón, la extrañaba, extrañaba sus bromas, su alegría, sus momentos juntos, eran buenos amigos, muy cercanos, y él hubiera querido decirle sus sentimientos, se preguntaba si es que se lo hubiera dicho ¿Todo sería diferente?

Benny de pronto alzó la cabeza, y vio una figura misteriosa, estaba caminando a lo lejos bajo el día nublado, le entró la curiosidad, comenzó a seguir a esa figura, si era Luan, quería intentar hablar con ella, si no lo era solo seguiría su camino, pero algo le decía que esa figura podría llevarlo con ella.

* * *

-¿La encontraron?- preguntó el señor Lynn en el teléfono de la casa- Está bien… gracias. El señor Quejón no ha tenido noticias de Luna.

Toda la familia estaba preocupada, Luna se había desaparecido hace horas.

-Tampoco Lisa contesta su teléfono- dijo Lori.

-¿Dónde están mis niñas?- Se lamentó Rita, estaba devastada, con todo lo que está ocurriendo en la ciudad, la angustia la carcomía por no saber dónde estaban, su esposo fue con ella para consolarla.

-¿Ha dónde rayos se habrán marchado?- dijo Lori.

-Se fueron por Luan- dijo Lucy apareciendo de la nada como siempre- La escuché desde las ventilas, escuché a Luna hablar con Sam- Lucy apretaba los puños- Dijo que tenía una forma de recuperar a Luan.

La familia puso atención en las palabras que salían de la pequeña gótica, Lucy les dijo que iría a buscar a una persona para ayudar con el plan de Luna, Lynn propuso que ese sería Benny, todos sabían la relación cercana que tenía con Luan.

Lynn sr. Y Rita se vieron las caras, y no dudaron en ir por Luna, pensaban en que sus hijas podrían quedar a salvo estando en casa, pero se preocuparon de que Luan podría llegar y no las reconocería, así que les dijeron a sus hijas que vayan con ellos.

* * *

Ya son las horas de la noche, el cielo estaba negro como lo se siente el corazón cuando sabe que no hay nada de lo que estar feliz. El banco de Royal Woods, un blanco fácil y predecible, pero sirve para un buen anzuelo para cierto chico negro sin alas para buscarla.

Un grupo de delincuentes con máscara de payasos salió de una camioneta negra con metralletas en sus manos, todos entraron con amenazas a las personas. Todos los civiles se apoyaron al suelo, los criminales caminaban lentamente vigilando que ninguno se pase de listo por órdenes de la jefa.

Thompson recibe una llamada.

-Atención a todas las unidades, todos al banco de Royal Woods, envíen todas las patrullas posibles, tengo que llamar al murciélago así que procedan con cautela y esperen instrucciones- indicó Thompson al momento de ir a su oficina y tomar su teléfono.

-Diga oficial Thompson- dijo Conan poniéndose su traje de noche.

-Un ataque al banco de Royal Woods- dijo el agente con extrema seriedad.

-¿El banco? ¿Por qué atacaría el banco? ¿Seguro que es orquestado por la Bufona?

-Según los reportes los criminales tenían máscara de payasos, y exigen que te presentes o matarán a todos los rehenes.

-Puede que solo sean unos fanáticos, así que no actúen hasta que llegue- Conan colgó el teléfono- Bien señorita Loud, pongamos a prueba tus habilidades- dijo al momento de ponerse la bufanda.

Un montón de patrullas comenzaron a rodear el banco, estaban esperando instrucciones, también habían agentes formando una barricada por si ocurría un tiroteo contra las patrullas. Esperaban instrucciones.

La tensión estaba en el aire, los oficiales querían entrar pero necesitaban la orden, o matarían a todos los presentes.

Pero de pronto.

 **¡BANG! ¡BANG!**

El bullicio de un tiroteo comenzó a sonar dentro del banco, los criminales comenzaron a matar a todos los rehenes, ya no podían esperar más, así que puede Thompson perdonarle pero el capitán dio la orden de entrar.

Y así fue, pero se sorprendieron al ver que el tiroteo no había matado a ningún rehén, sino que los muertos fueron todos los criminales. Estaban todos regados en los suelos y la gente estaba totalmente impactada. Los agentes comenzaron a llevarse a los rehenes a testificar y también para buscar su rehabilitación.

Thompson ya había llegado, ya estaba la cinta policial cubriendo el área, en eso el murciélago había llegado en su limusina, le pidió a Lisa que observara desde dentro para no comprometer su identidad. El Murciélago se acercó a Thompson.

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-Tal parece que la Bufona quería traicionar a sus secuaces, aunque no tiene sentido.

-Claro que no lo tiene, era una trampa para mí, pero ya todos estaban muertos antes de que yo llegara, puede que quería dar un mensaje, pero no hay ninguno, y todos sabemos que ella no es sutil.

-Entonces el que hizo esto fue un tercero.

-Es la causa más probable- dijo el Murciélago viendo el interior del banco, solo habían marcas de bala en el techo, y charcos de sangre en el suelo, pero de ahí en más no había nada.

* * *

Benny había llegado cerca de un edificio abandonado, se escondía entre unos arbustos ocultándose de los postes de luz para no ser visto, había visto a la figura entrar y salir de ahí de una manera sospechosa. Cuando la figura había salido Benny se había apresurado a entrar, trepando por la cerca, tuvo que lastimarse las manos pero no se detendría ahí, ya se había lastimado lo suficiente como para sentir esos rasguños.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, es hora de resolver este conflicto, lo dividiré en tres partes, comenzando por Benny, luego por Conan para terminar con Luna, tres diferentes arcos argumentarles que culminaran la historia, así que no será tan larga como mi otro fic. Ahora sí, díganme qué tal va la narrativa, pretendo mejorar ese aspecto para futuros proyectos, sin más que decir, a las reviews.**

 **Masteralan116: Un gusto tenerte de vuelta amigo, ¿Podrán recuperar a Luan? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, me pregunto si acertaste en quién suponías que buscaba Lisa, en fin te mando un saludo.**

 **Nos vemos pronto lectores, les deseo bendiciones, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Bajo la capa roja**

* * *

En la oscura noche Benny se adentra al edificio, sube por las escaleras, no hay ninguna luz así que prende su teléfono para alumbrar un poco, luego oye un sonido por la ventana, se acerca para ver, una figura negra entra al edificio, y puede oír claramente como esta sube a su posición, el chico alterado busca un escondite, ve una vieja mesa pequeña y decide esconderse debajo.

Puede ver los pies de la figura, parece ser una persona muy pequeña, Benny ve como el extraño se para delante de él por unos minutos, está bastante seguro que ya lo vio, y se tapa la boca para no emitir algún sonido.

Pero el extraño pasa de largo y entra a un cuarto a la derecha de Benny, el chico sale de su escondite dispuesto a salir pero le gana su curiosidad y sigue al extraño.

Escucha una voz femenina, el extraño es una mujer joven.

-Despierta- dijo la joven.

La chica abre la puerta de un armario donde hay una persona atada en una silla, Benny observa a esa persona, le parece muy familiar, entonces la extraña le quita el saco de su cabeza dejando ver la identidad del prisionero.

Era Luan.

Benny se cubre la boca de la impresión para no gritar, ve como la chica apunta a la cabeza de Luan con una pistola y Luan solo se le queda viendo con una sonrisa, Benny no lo piensa dos veces.

-¡Espera!

La chica voltea a verlo- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dice con enfado.

-N-No la mates, p-por favor.

La chica, la cual cubría su cara con una capucha roja se quedó pensante.

-¿Por qué la defiendes? Ella ha causado mucho daño.

-L-Lo sé, pero n-no está bien de la c-cabeza, p-podemos ayudarle.

La chica pensaba en lo que decía, pero tenía un objetivo en la mente.

-¡No! Ella va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho- puso la pistola en la sien- Por todo lo que me hizo.

-¡NO!- Benny corrió donde la chica y tomó el arma, la chica intentó forcejear con Benny pero él era más grande.

Pero la chica había entrenado, el forcejeo los llevó a las escaleras donde ambos cayeron al piso de abajo, el arma quedó lejos del alcance de ambos jóvenes.

La chica iba a atacar a Benny pero un golpe en la cabeza la noqueó, Benny se sorprende, Luan se había zafado de su amarre y con una tabla noqueó a la chica.

-¿Luan?- pregunta Benny acercándose lentamente a la bufona- ¿E-Estás b-bien?

Luan se queda parada frente a Benny por unos segundo, tiernamente acerca su mano a la mejilla del chico de pelo rizado, el hace lo mismo. Ambos se miran a los ojos, y de pronto Benny queda inconsciente por un cabezazo que le dio Luan.

Al despertar Benny se encontró dentro de una camioneta, podía ver a la chica de capucha roja y a Risas, amarradas e inconscientes, al tratar de moverse el sintió que estaba atado con una soga, intentó zafar un brazo y con este pudo buscar su teléfono, Benny marca a sus contactos y le envía un mensaje de texto a Luna.

* * *

Luna caminaba por las calles pero de pronto vio la conmoción ocasionada por la policía, se acercó para observar de qué trataba, la cinta policiaca rodeaba todo el banco, el murciélago logró verla a lo lejos.

-Señorita Loud ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?

-Es confidencial.

Lisa dentro del auto logra ver de lejos a Luna por la ventana, y también ve a ¿Vanzilla?

-¡Luna!

La familia de Luna había llegado en la van, corrieron a abrazarla ya recuperados de la angustia.

-Luna ¿Por qué te fuiste de casa? Es muy peligroso ahora- dijo Lynn señor alterado.

-Fui a buscar a Luan papá- reprochó Luna decidida. Lisa podía escuchar todo lo que decía.

-No es seguro hija, qué tal si Luan te encontraba y…- Rita fue interrumpida por Luna.

-¡Ella es nuestra familia!

El teléfono de Luna sonó, pensó que podía ser importante así que lo revisó rápidamente.

-Es un mensaje de Benny, dice "S O S".

-Eso no puede ser bueno- dijo Lori.

-¿Qué significa S O S?- dijo Leni.

-Significa "Ayuda"- dijo Lori.

-¿Benny está en problemas?- dijo Lynn jr.

Luna intentó llamar al número- ¿Benny?

-¡Luna! Luan, ella…- La llamada fue cortada abruptamente.

-¿Hola? ¡¿HOLA?!- Gritó Luna con desesperación.

-Oiga- gritó Luna al murciélago- ¡Tiene que ayudarnos! Mi amigo está en problemas.

-Sí, escuché todo- dijo Conan.

-Si me permiten interferir- Lisa salió del auto.

-¡Lisa!- dijo toda su familia aliviada de que esté bien.

-Puedo rastrear a Luan, esperaba el momento propicio para hacerlo, y este es el momento- dijo Lisa sacando un aparato de rastreo, era como un radar.

-Bien señorita Loud, ¡Oficial Thompson! Llame a todas las unidades, iremos por La Bufona.

* * *

Benny tenía un saco en su cabeza impidiéndole la vista, estaba en un cuarto oscuro junto a Risas, ella estaba dormida, Benny ahora estaba doblemente atado, tenía que liberarse y liberar a Risas, y también a la chica de antes, que aunque haya tratado de atacarlo tenía que ayudarla.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró hacerlo, se quitó la mordaza de la boca y procedió a desatar a Risas. Mientras tanto en otra habitación.

-¿Dime que duele más?

Luan tenía un fierro en su mano.

-¿A?

-Ugh…

-¿O B?

-¡Ugh!

-¿Derecho?

-¡Ugh!

-¿O revés?

 _ **¡Clank! ¡Clank!**_

Múltiples golpes azotaban a la chica quitándole la máscara dejando ver su rostro, Luan se acercó a ella para burlarse, pero la chica le escupió su saliva con sangre en la cara.

-¡Iag! Tú nunca has tenido modales. Pero qué puede esperarse de una puberta como tú, jajajajaja.

La risa de Luan se interrumpió por el sonido de una patrulla acercándose, Luan se frustró, ya no podría jugar con los otros dos.

-Bien, fue divertido pero es hora de irme, y oye, si ves al chico murciélago, dile que… le mando saludos- Luan se pone una capucha y luego se marchó del lugar.

Benny cargaba a Risas mientras salía de lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada. Logró ver a las patrullas a lo lejos y les hizo señas.

-Stone- llamó el murciélago al chico saliendo de su limusina- ¿Dónde está Luan?

-¡T-Tiene a alguien adentro! Tienen que sacar…

 **¡BOOM!**

Una explosión surgió en el edificio, el murciélago decide entrar a buscar a la persona que mencionó Benny. Pasaron unos minutos pero desde el fuego y el humo, el murciélago cargaba en sus manos a la joven moribunda.

Luego de un tiempo las ambulancias llegaron, Risas se encontraba con una manta en una patrulla de policía recuperándose de lo acontecido, mientras la chica se encontraba en una camilla con el equipo necesario para estabilizarla.

-La perdimos de nuevo, ¿Cómo están las niñas?

El oficial Thompson estaba con el murciélago, con un semblante pésimo- Su nombre es Maggie, ella y la jovencita perdieron a sus padres en las catástrofes de hace meses.

A Conan le desalentaba oír eso- Denles todo el tratamiento necesario, avisaré al orfanato que recibirán a dos acogidos más, que les den el cuidado necesario.

-¿Qué hay de Benjamín?

-Tendremos que vigilarlos de cerca.

El murciélago observaba a Benny junto a los Loud intentando consolar a Risas.

* * *

Al cabo de unos días.

En una tarde nublada, un hombre estaba vendiendo un circo a un buen postor. El circo estaba junto a una feria sobre un muelle.

-Dígame ¿Qué opina?

-Opino que es un buen lugar, es el indicado para los futuros planes que tengo.

-Me alegra de que podamos llegar a un trato.

-Yo también.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, a lo que el postor se fue, el hombre se hallaba sin vida y con una sonrisa momificada, Luan Loud había comprado un circo, y ya tenía a los fenómenos en mente para seguir con su plan, tiene un asunto pendiente con cierto chico que le dejó fascinada, y quisiera conocerlo mejor, y qué mejor manera que invitarlo a la feria.

Pero antes.

-Ugh…

En el tocador Luan se miraba al espejo, con una navaja logró quitar un dispositivo pequeño incrustado en su nuca, el cual calló junto a un poco de sangre en el lavabo.

-Ahora Lisa, intenta encontrarme si puedes, hahahahahaha.

Luan rió sin parar.

* * *

 **Hola amigos. Un nuevo capítulo, es hora de acabar con esta historia, los arcos de personajes serán cortos, pues el arco de Benny ya acabó, ahora que empecé la universidad, tengo nuevo estrés que plasmar sobre esta historia, ahora mando unos saludos.**

 **RCurrent: Hola de nuevo, gracias por tu review, la familia no tendrá mucha participación pues quiero ir directo al punto, ya vimos que Benny intentó razonar con Luan, pero no le salió muy bien, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, te mando un saludo.**

 **Gracias por leer, los leo a la próxima, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Sonríe**

* * *

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, los policías siguen luchando hasta el cansancio con esa criminal cuyos impulsos no pueden ser detenidos, ¿Por qué es tan imparable? ¿Por qué sigue atormentándolos con tanta insistencia? Esas preguntas no los dejaban dormir, siguen con el miedo de que algo malo ocurra por su culpa.

Al final El Murciélago ha estado trabajando junto a la niña prodigio Lisa Loud, para poder localizar a la bufona, pues hace ya varios meses esta se ha quitado su localizador dificultando su rastreo. Pero ahora tienen algo, un reporte por el oficial Thompson el cual dirige un grupo para atrapar a la criminal.

Lisa Loud está dispuesta a intervenir, pero el murciélago le pide que continúe en la sala de investigaciones, pues Conan tiene un pequeño juguete con el cual trabajar.

El investigador entra a un cuarto secreto, sus privilegios se dejan notar al ver el vehículo que se asoma de la oscuridad.

La noticia de último momento, Luan Loud, también conocida como la Bufona conduce una camioneta a alta velocidad, siendo perseguida por varias patrullas. Luan saca la cabeza por la ventana haciendo como perro sacando la lengua.

Las patrullas siguen a alta velocidad persiguiendo la camioneta, el oficial Thompson va por detrás de todas las patrullas pero en eso se le ocurre una idea y decide hacer una desviación.

Los autos de policía siguen en su persecución cuando de pronto una motocicleta siendo montada por un sujeto en un traje completamente negro los rebasa a alta velocidad.

El murciélago estaba en esa motocicleta, el vehículo tiene la velocidad suficiente para alcanzar la camioneta e incluso rebasarla, entonces Conan saca un gancho de una de las llantas colgándolo en un poste de luz y así en otro poste dejando una línea tensa como trampa, la cual dio resultado cuando la camioneta de la Bufona tras tratar de pasar esa cuerda se voltea completamente dejando la camioneta boca abajo.

La Bufona toda desequilibrada por el impacto sale de la camioneta y coge un rifle de asalto. Ve que la motocicleta da un giro y se dirige de lleno hacia ella.

-¡Ven golpéame!- dice mientras da unos disparos al aire-¡Vamos quiero que lo hagas! ¡Quiero que lo hagas!

Sigue disparando y el murciélago cada vez estaba más cerca, pero cuando estaba a punto de atropellarla desvió la moto desequilibrándose y cayendo al suelo mirando al cielo.

Luan rápidamente se sienta sobre su torso acercando una navaja a su cara cuando de pronto, sintió la punta de una pistola sobre su nuca.

-¡Argh! ¿Podrías darme solo un minuto?- dijo frustrada pero luego fue neutralizada por esa tercera persona.

-Mejor cierra la boca infeliz- dijo Thompson sacando unas esposas y colocándolas en Luan.

-Buen trabajo oficial- dijo Conan levantándose.

-Gracias por la distracción- dijo el oficial dándole la mano para que se levante.

Ya en la comisaría, Luan se encontraba en una especie de celda a vista de todos los oficiales, en eso el jefe del departamento se dirige hacia Thompson.

-Buen trabajo, al fin la criminal número uno de Royal Woods ha sido arrestada, la prensa se volverá loca.

-Gracias señor solo hago mi trabajo- el jefe le estrecha la mano.

-Sabe ¿A considerado subir de puesto?

Tras esas palabras el oficial se quedó sin palabras.

-Felicidades "Comisionado".

Al decir eso, el jefe de la estación junto a los otros oficiales, comenzaron a aplaudir por el ascenso que ha recibido Thompson, el ahora nuevo comisionado se sentía orgulloso y una sonrisa esbozó en su rostro, la cual rápidamente se fue al ver que Luan Loud también aplaudía, y la mirada que tenía al hacerlo, daba la sensación de que se burlaba de él.

No le dio importancia y solo les dijo a sus colegas que no la pierdan de vista. Después hizo una llamada.

-Hola, ¿Qué crees? Me ascendieron, es una gran noticia, iré a casa rápidamente para celebrar, la Bufona ha sido capturada, adiós, te quiero- después de finalizar la llamada Thompson se retiró de la estación.

* * *

La noticia aún no llega a la residencia Loud, ahí hay solo una chica, recostada en su litera mirando al techo con un conejo acostado a su costado, después de haber escapado de casa para ir a buscar a su hermana, Lynn y Rita la castigaron sin salir de su cuarto. Luego de eso recibirían la noticia de que el murciélago necesitaría de Lisa Loud para la investigación de Luan, y con unos argumentos convincentes lograron hacer que acepten que Conan supervise a Lisa.

Fuera de la habitación de Luna estaban las chicas Loud, era triste ver que el número de personas había disminuido, de ser 10 chicas alegres y llenas de vida, ahora quedaban solo ocho, sin contar a la castigada, y a la niña genio.

Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Lily, las únicas que quedaban en la casa Loud, ya no disfrutaban de hacer las cosas que hacían antes, Lori se ha desconectado de las redes sociales, las únicas veces que ha cogido su teléfono es para una rápida llamada de Bobby, Leni ya no es tan alegre como antes y se sigue preguntando si su familia volverá a ser la de antes, Lynn por la furia y el estrés que tiene ha sido suspendida de eventos deportivos por mala conducta, pues no suele contenerse, Lucy ahora pasa su vida escondida en las ventilaciones esperando de alguna manera que las cosas mejoren, pues esa oscuridad es mejor que la vida que tiene, Lana ahora pasa más tiempo con sus mascotas, e incluso ha cuidado un poco de la antigua mascota de Luan, pues ya no tiene ganas de jugar en la tierra, Lola ya no brilla como antes, ahora su depresión la ha hecho más irritable, pero ahora deja notar sus sentimientos más seguido, y a menudo pide dormir con sus padres, Lisa ha intentado localizar a Luan por mucho tiempo, pero su dispositivo ya no funcionaba, lo habría intentado antes, pero desde ese entonces ya presentaba fallas, Lisa parecía que nada le afectaba pero por dentro estaba tan angustiada como todas, por eso se fue con el murciélago. En cuanto a Lily, ha estado más sensible que antes y llora con más frecuencia.

Las chicas tenían prohibido entrar al cuarto de Luna, pero eso no les impedía mandarle cartas, Luna se paraba de su cama y se sentaba frente a la puerta recibiendo las cartas, y sonreía al leerlas, le llenaban de ánimos.

Rita y Lynn padre no estaban mejor, Rita ya no tenía ganas de continuar sus novelas y se resignaba a trabajar en el dentista. Lynn ahora preparaba sus comidas con desánimo haciendo que sus platos no tengan el mismo sabor de antes. No querían castigar a Luna, pero su imprudencia al tomar esa decisión les hizo sentir totalmente angustiados, así que aunque les duela tenían que hacerlo. Esperaban que Luna les preguntara primero si tenía alguna idea como esa, así tal vez puedan planear algo en familia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión Fritz, Conan estaba en el comedor con Lisa, el detective tomaba una taza de café ya más tranquilo de que hayan capturado a la Bufona, tenía a Lisa frente suyo, ella tenía su propia taza.

-Bien señor Fritz, teníamos un trato.

-Me parece muy complicado intentar meter a Luan en un centro de rehabilitación, el asilo tiene el equipo más adecuado para instalar a Luan.

-No quiero que encierren a mi hermana, quiero que la curen.

Conan absorbió un poco más del café- Está bien, veré lo que puedo hacer.

* * *

En la celda de Luan, la bufona estaba sentada detrás de los barrotes, a ella solo la estaba custodiando un agente.

-Oiga oficial ¿Por qué está tan serio?

El policía al oír eso se acercó hacia su prisionera.

-No lo estoy, estoy feliz porque al fin estás en esa jaula- dijo mientras se regodeaba lejos de la prisionera, pues no era imprudente.

Luan solo sonrió, de pronto comenzó a convulsionar, de forma violenta cayó del asiento y puso su mano en el estómago, comenzó a toser dejando escapar saliva como si quisiera vomitar. El policía se apartó un poco por si la criminal tramaba algo. Luan comenzó a regurgitar. Un objeto salió de su interior.

Al oficial le dio asco ver eso, luego vio que Luan no se movía, el oficial se acercó para ver si la prisionera seguía con vida, pero apenas acercó su mirada, Luan dio un brinco a la cara del policía agarrándole de la cabeza.

* * *

El comisionado Thompson estaba llegando a su casa, vivía con su sobrina, le tenía mucho aprecio y le trataba como a una hija, al llegar a casa la muchacha le recibió con una cena casera, el comisionado se encontraba muy tranquilo ahora que la bufona estaba encerrada, eso era lo que pensaba, después de la cena se sentó en el sillón mientras estiraba las piernas.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Sonó el timbre.

-Yo voy tío- dijo su sobrina.

-Oye cariño ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

-No he recibido noticias de ella- La chica abrió la puerta sin dejar de hablar- Pero estoy segura que…

-¡Sonríe!

 **¡BANG!**

-¡Sam!- gritó el comisionado yendo a socorrer a su sobrina quien ahora se desangraba en el suelo.

Luan actúo rápido y de un botón eléctrico logró dejar inconsciente a Thompson.

-Tranquilo comisionado, su sobrina está en buenas manos, pero parece que ella tiene un poco de calor ¿Entiende?

La bufona se arrodilla frente a la chica de pelo rubio con un mechón azul, la sobrina de Thompson recibió un balazo por el estómago dejándola en el suelo agonizando, Luan tenía una cámara colgando de su cuello, mientras coge la cámara lentamente va desabrochando la camiseta de Sam, y la pobre chica no puede hacer nada debido al dolor.

* * *

 **Supongo que ya han de saber cuál será el siguiente capítulo, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y con gustado quiero decir impactado, nos vemos en la próxima amiguitos, no hagan cosas malas. Ahora mando un saludo a:**

 **eltioRob95: Hola tío Rob, gracias por leer mi historia, me alegra que te haya gustado, ¿Luan morirá? No lo saben ja,ja. No pienso hacer una versión Injustice de Loud House, si alguien quiere hacerlo por mi no hay problema, sin más preámbulos te mando un saludo.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta aquí, muchas bendiciones, y hasta pronto.**

 **Att: Might**

 **(La universidad no me impedirá continuar mis historias!) No me gusta deja las cosas inconclusas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La broma asesina**

* * *

Al despertar, Thompson se hallaba en el suelo completamente desnudo, miró en frente suyo a unas sombras que lo estaban viendo fijamente.

-Despierte comisionado que el espectáculo está a punto de iniciar- decía Luan quién estaba al medio de todas las figuras.

Un chorro de agua fría cayó sobre Thompson, despertándolo por completo, al hacerlo su rostro comenzó a mostrar una mueca de angustia, y miraba aterrado a quien antes era su prisionera.

-La vida a veces puede ser decepcionante ¿Verdad?- decía Luan poniéndose un sombrero de maestro de ceremonias color amarillo.

Los fenómenos que acompañaban a Luan comenzaron a reírse del comisionado y luego lo pararon para colocarle sobre un vagón, unos tres hombrecitos enanos se subieron con él para asegurarse de que no apartara la vista del espectáculo que va a recibir.

-Por favor mantenga manos y pies dentro del carrito en todo momento, créame que este show lo va a volver loco, ¡Hahahahahahahaha!

Reía Luan maléficamente mientras el carrito de Thompson daba marcha por los rieles.

-Mira, mira- decían los enanos sosteniendo a Thompson por el cabello y que viera las pantallas que estaban colocadas por cada rincón del túnel. Por los monitores comenzaron a verse imágenes grotescas de Sam completamente desnuda siendo violada mientras manchas de sangre escurrían por todo el espacio.

-Sam- dijo desconcertado el prisionero- ¡Sam! ¡SAAAAM!

Luan junto a sus fenómenos comenzaron a reír burlándose de la desgracia del pobre hombre atormentado.

* * *

En el hospital, Sam se encontraba en tratamiento debido a los ataques que ha recibido, Lisa pensó que tendría que decirle a Luna lo ocurrido, pero no contaría todos los detalles que Conan le había explicado, así que con una llamada se comunicó con la casa Loud y enseguida la familia entera vino a visitar a la chica en tratamiento.

-Sam...- dijo Luna al borde del llanto al ver a su amiga en ese estado.

Los doctores les explicaron que Sam ha recibido una bala llegando a la columna y por ende quedará paralizada de la cintura para abajo, ya no podrá caminar más. Luna al escuchar eso tomó la mano de Sam y unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. La familia de Luna la veían con tanta lastima, no sabían que decirle, Lynn padre puso una mano en el hombro de su hija, y ella de inmediato se abalanzó a abrazar a su padre, posteriormente el resto de la familia se unió a aquel abrazo.

* * *

En la comisaría Conan estaba viendo la escena del crimen, el cuello de un policía degollado, una navaja suiza en el suelo con lo que parecía ser manchas de vomito y sangre, la puerta de la reja abierta, y un mensaje en la pared escrito con sangre que decía "La broma es para ti murcielaguito"

Conan sentía colera en su interior, pero no importa cuanto enojo sintiera tendría que reprimirlo para poder centrarse en el caso, pensar con razonamiento es la clave para todos sus éxitos como detective, sin embargo este parece ser el más difícil.

-Revisé las cámaras de seguridad, y ví como un auto se llevaba a el comisionado Thompson completamente inconsciente con un rumbo directo a la feria en el muelle.

-Gracias Lisa, capitán, necesito que lleve patrullas y que rodeen la feria, busquen señales de Thompson y de la Bufona por cada rincón.

-Entendido señor.

-Yo voy contigo- dijo Lisa.

-No, puede ser peligroso.

-He estado trabajando con usted durante más de un mes, estoy lista para afrontar a mi hermana, puedo hacer que recupere la razón.

-Lo que necesita Luan, es una celda vigilada las 24 horas al día apartada de la sociedad.

Lo que escuchaba Lisa no era de su agrado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el murciélago abandona la comisaría para dirigirse a su limusina y emprender rumbo a la feria. Lisa quería ir con Luan, y si no podía hacerlo con los oficiales, tendría que recurrir a otra opción.

* * *

Luna pidió que les dejaran sola con Sam, su familia accedió y salieron a la sala de espera.

-Sam, siento que esto es mi culpa... por haberte involucrado y lo siento tanto, no quería que esto te pasara, perdóname Sam...- Luna trataba de aguantar las lágrimas y hablaba con un nudo en la garganta.

Sam seguía dormida, y Luna para despedirse le dio un beso en la frente. De pronto sintió una vibración en el bolsillo, era un mensaje de Lisa, Luna lo revisó.

-"Diles a todos que vamos con Luan"- decía el mensaje.

Luna rápidamente corrió fuera del cuarto y les enseñó el mensaje a Lisa. Lynn y Rita dudaron por un momento.

-¿Iremos a ver a Luan? Estoy segura que se alegrará de vernos, y quizás seamos una familia unida de nuevo- dijo Leni.

La inocencia de la modista les hizo pensar en que si hay alguna probabilidad en que Luan reaccione al verlos entonces debía tomarla, así que salieron del hospital y fueron directo a la feria.

* * *

Una vez en el muelle Conan salió del vehículo. Se dirigió a los oficiales quienes estaban rodeando la casa de los espejos, había un letrero en la entrada que decía "Solo murciélago".

El comisionado se encontraba con una manta cubriéndolo, tenía una mirada perdida, fue cuando el joven detective le habló que volvió en sí.

-Sé lo que ha hecho, lo siento comisionado.

-Ella...- El comisionado comenzó a recuperar la compostura- No- dijo firmemente- Esa maniática cree que por lo que le hizo a mi sobrina yo caeré en la locura, pero si lo hago entonces ella ganaría, quiero que entres y la captures, quiero que le muestres que la justicia funciona, y que ella no saldrá impune.

Obviamente era una trampa para Conan, pero el detective no se dejaría intimidar por las amenazas de una psicópata así que emprendió marcha hacia la casa de los espejos, y dio indicaciones de que rodearan todo el lugar, por si la Bufona decide escapar. Thompson lo vio alejarse, y su semblante seguro desapareció dejando ver a un hombre inseguro.

* * *

Al entrar los espejos de colores mostraban los rostros de los fenómenos haciendo muecas burlándose del detective.

-Déjame preguntarte algo- se oía la voz de Luan por todo el lugar- ¿De qué te sirve devolverme a la cárcel si eso no me importa?

Conan trataba de hallar el origen de esa voz.

-He probado mi punto, Thompson se ha vuelto loco. He demostrado que no hay gran diferencia entre yo y alguien más.

Conan cree ver algo así que se dirige a perseguir una sombra.

-Lo único que hizo falta fue un mal día. ¿Qué tan lejos está el mundo de ser como yo? Sólo un mal día.

Conan seguía caminando hasta que se encontró en una habitación sin salida, en eso un espejo apareció bloqueando su única salida, ahora había un montón de espejos con su reflejo en ellos, pero no de él.

-¿Has tenido un mal día una vez? Yo sé que sí, es decir ¿Por qué otra razón te vestirías de esa forma llamándote como una rata voladora? Tuviste un mal día y te volviste loco como cualquier persona, solo que tú no lo admites.

Los reflejos eran de los fenómenos que estaban disfrazados como él, en un ataque de angustia Conan comenzó a golpear cada uno de los espejos, y cada golpe que hacía sangrar sus nudillos le recordaban aquella fatídica noche dónde todo comenzó, con ese disparo en su mansión, y el cuerpo de sus padres en el suelo. Al terminar de golpear todos los espejos, una compuerta se abrió debajo de Conan haciéndolo caer a una trampa con picos, afortunadamente Conan se sostuvo antes de caer.

-Sigues pretendiendo que la vida tiene sentido, que hay una razón para toda esta lucha, ¡Me das asco!

Uno de los fenómenos quizo patearlo para que cayera a la trampa pero Conan tomó de su pie y lo jaló tirándolo a la trampa, posteriormente se irguió saliendo del hoyo. Logró ver unas escaleras de madera sobre el cuarto de espejos, y de un salto logró alcanzarlas. Comenzó a caminar por ese pasadizo viendo un cuarto con luz.

* * *

A fuera de la casa de los espejos la familia Loud había llegado justo donde estaban los oficiales, Lisa había estado junto a su familia, la cual distrajo a los policías para que Luna pudiera entrar a la casa y encontrar a su hermana.

* * *

-Es decir ¿Qué fue lo que te cambió? ¿La novia asesinada por la mafia? ¿El hermano descuartizado por algún delincuente? Algo así...

El murciélago entra al cuarto.

-Porque algo así, me pasó a mí...

El cuarto era la cocina de una vieja casa, había globos pegados en el suelo, y los muebles pegados en el techo.

-A veces lo recuerdo de un modo, a veces de otro, si voy a tener un pasado prefiero tener múltiples opciones. El punto es...

Un golpe por detrás del murciélago lo hace caer al suelo.

-Me volví loca.

Luan coge una silla del techo y con ella golpea a Conan.

-Y soy lo suficientemente cuerda como para admitirlo, ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Sabes cuántas veces el mundo ha estado en peligro por un niño que sintió un poco de frío? No inventes todo es una broma.

Luan comenzó a patear con furia al detective.

-Todo por lo que la gente ha luchado, y lo que ha valorado.

-Ugh

-No es nada más que un cruel...

-Ugh

-Absurdo...

-¡Y espantoso chiste!

-Ugh

-¡¿Por qué no puedes ver el lado gracioso?!

Luan saca un arma de su chaqueta y con una mueca completa de furia apunta al murciélago.

-¡¿Por qué no te ríes?!

-¡Luan no!

Luna había logrado llegar a la cima del edificio para detener a su hermana de cometer otro acto atroz, pero esa distracción fue los suficiente para que Conan se reincorpore y de un empujón lleve a Luan hasta una ventana, rompiéndola y haciendo que ambos caigan sobre unos arbustos por fuera de la casa. Luan logra levantarse y mira a lo lejos el arma, se arrastra desesperada hacia el objeto, Conan logra levantarse y se acerca a Luan pero entonces ella logra alcanzar la pistola, e inmediato apunta a la cabeza de su adversario.

 _ **Click**_

Una bandera con la palabra Bang sale del arma, Luan trata de apretar el gatillo más veces para lograr algo pero simplemente nada pasó, Luan se rinde.

-Bueno adelante, llévame al manicomio y recibe tu ovación.

Pero Conan se le queda viendo.

-No... No esta vez. No se qúe es lo que te hizo cambiar, pero creo que una vez pasé por lo que tú. Déjame ayudarte, no tenemos que matarnos.

Conan le ofrece la mano a Luan. Luan lo mira confundida, indiferente, lo observa por un tiempo, y se levanta sin aceptar la mano.

-No, lo siento, pero es demasiado tarde para mí.

Luan le da la espalda y ambos permanecen en silencio, luego las gotas de lluvia empiezan a caer.

-Je, je, sabes, todo esto me recuerda a un chiste, verás habían dos locos en un manicomio y un día deciden que ya no quieren estar ahí y deciden escapar. Luego de subir al techo y cruzar un espacio estrecho, ven todos los techos de la ciudad que los llevarían a la libertad. El primero salta sin problemas pero el segundo je, je, no puede. Así que el primero tuvo una idea y le dijo "Hey tengo esta linterna así podrás ver la brecha entre los edificios y unirte a mí" y el segundo le dijo "¿Estás loco? La apagarás cuando esté a mitad de camino".

Luego de terminar de contar un trueno se oye a lo lejos.

-He, he, he, ¿Entiendes? he, he, ha, ha, ha...

Conan la veía reír, y de alguna forma la risa lo contagió, haciendolo sonreír.

-Je... Je, je, je. Ja, ja, ja.

Luego ambos comienzan a reír a la par que la lluvia comienza a cubrirlos.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo diez, ya faltan solo tres para terminar le fanfic, ¿Qué tal el recorrido hasta ahora? Debo admitir que es el capítulo que mas ganas tuve de escribir, ahora ¿Qué nos deparará el futuro? Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Hay una referencia a un fanfic de Loud House escondido por ahí, a ver si lo encuentran.**

 **Un saludo a RCurrent: ¿Luan escapó? ¿Cómo lo supiste? Ja, ja. Espero que te encuentres bien, un saludo.**

 **Los veo a la próxima, cuídense, bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**

 **PD: JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: No hay donde correr**

* * *

Todo empezó en una tranquila mañana de sábado, Luan tenía que hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños para un pequeño niño, y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de Lincoln para el entretenimiento, esta vez la fiesta ocurriría en la cocina del niño en cuestión. El espectáculo transcurrió de manera normal, Luan se vistió de payaso y hacía globos de animales para los pequeños, contaba chistes y Lincoln la ayudaba para el material, y Luan le permitía hacer una caída para la diversión de los chicos. Todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa.

Lincoln comía el pastel que les dan de regalo.

-¿Te gusta este trabajo Lincoln?- Preguntó Luan.

-Claro que sí- dijo Lincoln mientras comía.

-Me alegra que decidas ayudarme.

-No es nada- dijo Lincoln con modestia

Una camioneta negra se estacionó cerca de ellos, Luan tenía un mal presentimiento pero solo lo ignoró. Fue cuando unos hombres salieron de la camioneta e indiscriminadamente sorprendieron a aquellos dos por la espalda raptándolos a ambos en la camioneta, y los desmayaron con cloroformo.

* * *

En el presente, Luan tenía en sus manos una botella con cloroformo, era hora de una última función. Lo supo la noche que volvió a ver a Luna, cuando estuvo a punto de acabar con el murciélago. Recordaba esa escena con lentitud, y un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió.

- **¿Los extrañas?**

-Yo creo... creo que sí.

- **Entonces ¿Por qué no hacemos una reunión?**

-Sí... una pequeña fiesta.

* * *

-¿Señor?

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Está en su habitación señor.

Conan se encontraba en su cama, había dormido por dos días enteros. Su mayordomo cuidaba de él.

-¿Que? ¿Dónde está Luan? La bufona.

-La bufona escapó, la familia Loud se encargó de traerlo de vuelta a su hogar.

-Argh, Lisa- bufó Conan, no quería involucrar a los Loud.

-Si me permite preguntar señor, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Gracias Miguel- dijo Conan recibiendo la taza de café que le dio su mayordomo- Intenté atraparla en la casa de los espejos, estaba frente a mí, pero de pronto comenzó a reírse, después de eso todo lo veo negro.

-Ya veo, quizás deba suspender la investigación hasta que se sienta mejor.

-Eso ni hablar, no cuando estoy tan cerca.

-¿De qué habla señor?

-Creo que sé como resolver todo esto.

* * *

En la casa Loud, los padres Lynn y Rita han organizado una reunión en el cuarto de Lori, estaban discutiendo sobre lo acontecido la noche en la que Luan fue a la feria. Luna les contaba cómo ella se detuvo a verla cuando le gritó.

-Posiblemente podamos llegar al subconsciente de Luan si intentamos acercarnos con cautela hasta ella, un ambiente familiar podría ser lo mejor para que Luan recuerde su vida antes del crimen- dijo Lisa.

-¿Pero cómo la encontraremos?- dijo Lori.

-Eso no lo sé, pero con el entrenamiento que he tenido con el detective auto denominado murciélago creo que puedo trazar un plano para llegar al paradero de Luan.

-Haremos todo lo posible para que nuestra hija vuelva a ser la de antes- declaró Rita.

 _"Sniff Sniff"_

-¿Oigan no sienten un olor extraño?- dijo Lynn padre.

-Creo que fui yo- dijo Lana.

-¡Asco Lana!- dijo Lola.

Lisa comenzó a oler, pero cuando se dio cuenta, los miembros de la familia ya estaban en el suelo.

-Lisa- dijo Luna- ¿Qué está pasando?...- Luna cae al suelo desmayada.

-Clorofor...- Lisa cae al suelo también.

* * *

 **Ding Dong**

-¿Puedo ayudarle?

-Señora Stone, vengo a buscar a su hijo Benjamin.

Tras una explicación, la madre de Benny deja entrar al detective para explicarle su plan al chico de pelos rizados.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Benny.

-Vamos a intentar curar a Luan.

Benny comenzó a recordar cuando se encontró con Luan, pensó que lo reconocería, pero ahora no está tan seguro, de hecho ahora lo que tiene es miedo.

-N-No estoy seguro.

-No te preocupes, la policía te protegerá. Tengo un plan para que Luan recupere la cordura.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?

-Porque ahora soy la mejor ayuda que pueden tener.

El teléfono de Conan comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Comisionado?...¿Qué?

El tono de voz alterado preocupó un poco a Benny.

Inmediatamente el detective junto al joven corrieron apresurados a la residencia Loud, según los informes, el vecino de los Loud ha visto una camioneta y una mujer llevarse los cuerpos inconscientes de la familia Loud. Conan entró a la casa, y vio que en una habitación la ventana estaba rota, como si hubieran arrojado algo, comenzó a oler a los alrededores y pudo distinguir unos pequeños residuos de cloroformo. Tal parece que Luan ha llegado para secuestrar a su familia. Sí todo es cierto entonces su plan se iría por la borda.

Conan fue a buscar el rastro de la matrícula que vio el señor Gruñón, el rastreo de la matrícula lo llevaba a un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad, Conan pidió que la policía lo vigilase en todo momento, y quizá en algún punto necesite de la intervención del chico.

Una vez llegando a las afueras de la ciudad, y con el sol a punto de ocultarse, Conan pidió que Benny se quedara afuera hasta nuevo aviso, que él entraría solo, y en caso de no dar señales de vida en diez minutos entonces el escuadrón entraría al edificio. Thompson se quedó afuera confiando en el detective.

Conan procedió a entrar, al parecer era una vieja cárcel abandonada, vio unos tanques de nitrógeno vacíos, siguió profundo hasta una compuerta que lo llevaría al segundo piso. Al subir se asombró al ver lo que había pasado.

Figuras de un montón de personas, congeladas en diferentes celdas formando un círculo, y todas las figuras eran de un chico y una chica abrazados como si estuvieran bailando. Todos los hombres estaban vestidos de negro, y las mujeres usaban vestido y un maquillaje de payaso horrible. Conan se adentró más pero mientras más avanzaba, más perdido se sentía, sin darse cuenta, habían un montón de esas figuras rodeándolo.

* * *

Luna comenzó a despertar, sentía algo extraño en la cara, eran vendajes.

-¡Hola querida hermana!

Luan gritó eufórica al ver que Luna ha despertado. Poco a poco el resto de la familia también fue despertando, Lynn, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lynn jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa y Lily, todos con sus cabezas cubiertas por vendas dejando solo orificios para la nariz y los ojos.

-¡Qué gusto que hayan venido a nuestra reunión familiar!

Todos estaban sentados al rededor de una mesa, con charoles de plata frente a cada uno de ellos.

-Aunque me gustaría iniciar con el banquete, hay que esperar a un último invitado, no tardará en llegar.

Mientras tanto, Conan miraba al rededor buscando una salida, pero de pronto de unos orificios que parecían ventilas, comenzó a salir un vapor verde que fue cubriendo toda la habitación, poco a poco el detective fue perdiendo fuerzas, quedando en el suelo, y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

 **El mundo es horrible ¿Verdad? Bueno lo importante es de disfrutar de todo lo bueno que tienen, como la familia, los seres queridos, las cosas materiales en realidad no importan. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no me gustan los finales trágicos. Sin embargo puede que éste final sea una sorpresa para todos.**

 **Hasta la siguiente, cuídense mucho, que Dios los bendiga mucho, y nos vemos hasta la próxima,** **chao.**

 **Att: Might**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Muerte en la familia**

* * *

Se siente un temblor, es la camioneta pasando por varios baches, Luan despierta, está con la boca tapada con una mordaza y atada de brazos, mira a su lado y encuentra a Lincoln, quien está atado de la misma manera. Luan gracias a las veces que ha practicado trucos de magia puede liberarse, está a punto de liberar a Lincoln pero de pronto oye como unos hombres se acercan a la compuerta, Luan rápidamente se vuelve a atar fingiendo estar inconsciente.

Los hombres cargan a los dos hermanos y los llevan a un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad. Los colocan en unas celdas por un piso superior. Al ver que los hombres se alejaban Luan se libera nuevamente, y se acerca al borde de una reja para ver cómo podían salir, observa que hay cinco hombres acechando, están discutiendo algo que Luan no puede escuchar, poco importaba, debía deshacerse de ellos para escapar. Mira a su alrededor, y encuentra cuerdas, fierros de metal, vidrios rotos, y otros objetos.

Luan con mucho sigilo construye trampas, tres hombres quedaron boca abajo por las cuerdas, y dos habían quedado cegados por los vidrios rotos los cuales habían salido volando hacia ellos, a Luan no le agradó hacer eso pero era necesario para sobrevivir. Luan vuelve con Lincoln.

-Lincoln despierta.

Lincoln despierta intrigado por lo que había pasado.

-¿Luan? ¿dónde estamos?

-No hay tiempo de explicar hay que irnos.

Lincoln y Luan se apresuraban a la salida, pero uno de los hombres logra alcanzar un arma de fuego. Apunta el arma hacia Luan, Lincoln se da cuenta de eso, y empuja a Luan recibiendo la bala en el pecho.

El hombre intenta disparar pero ya no había balas. Luan está en el suelo, y lentamente voltea donde su hermano, y lo ve tendido en el piso sin moverse. Ella gatea hacia él, y cuidadosamente lo voltea para ver su rostro. Lágrimas comienzan a salir de los ojos de Luan.

-¿Lincoln?

Luan pone una mano en el pecho de Lincoln, sintiendo la sangre que salía de su camisa, intenta agitar a su hermano, pero él ya no respiraba.

-¡Lincoln!

Luan grita con desesperación, pero ya no había nada por hacer. Luan se tapa la boca con su mano, y comienza a sollozar.

-Lincoln... _sniff_... _sniff_... hmm...hmm, hmm- pero los sollozos de Luan comienzan a distorsionarse- hmm, hmm, ha, ha, Ha, Ha, HA, HA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Algo dentro de Luan cambió, algo en su ser se ha roto. Ahora Luan ya no podía dejar de reír, y al quitar la mano de su boca, esta terminó pintada de rojo por la sangre de su hermano. Ahora Luan desatará un montón de desgracias por el mal día que tuvo, y compartirá su dolor con el mundo. Empezando por los hombres que estaban atrapados con ella.

* * *

Conan despierta, y ve en frente de él a toda la familia Loud, estaban atados a sus sillas igual que él, pero él no tenía cubierta su cabeza con vendas, seguía usando su bufanda y capucha ocultando su identidad. Luan llega.

-Hola Murci, je, je. Que linda reunión ha, ha. ¿No es esto maravilloso?

El murciélago intenta liberarse, pero es inútil, las cuerdas están bien atadas.

-Es hora de la cena, espero que no se les caiga la cara de la emoción ¿Entiende? HAHAHAHAHAHA.

Luan retira las charolas de todas las bandejas en la mesa, dejando ver piel de rostros humanos en cada uno de los platos, y todos eran rostros de la familia de Luan. Los miembros de ésta comienzan a llorar por la angustia.

-¡Estás enferma!- Grita el murciélago.

Afuera del edificio Thompson ya se había cansado de esperar, y decide proseguir con un escuadrón a dentro del edificio, a pesar de sus advertencias Benny decide entrar también, ignorando las órdenes de los oficiales.

Luan escucha unos ruidos, eso la comienza a frustrar. Conan aprovecha la distracción para liberarse de sus ataduras. Luan lo descubre y le apunta con un arma.

-¡No te vas a ir a ningún lado!

Thompson logra llegar con su escuadra y todos comienzan a apuntar a Luan.

-¡Las manos en la cabeza y al suelo!

Luan muestra un rostro de disgusto, seguidamente Luan aprieta un botón en el flor de su chaqueta, y una explosión de humo se esparce por todo el lugar, impidiendo la vista de todos los presentes.

Luan comienza a atacar a todos los oficiales, por último llega con Thompson colocándose encima de él, sostiene un cuchillo con la intención de rebanar la cara del comisionado, pero repentinamente Benny salta hacia Luan derribándole.

-¡Basta Luan!

Luan da un cabezazo a Benny librándose de él y escapando del lugar. Luna logra ver a dónde se dirigía.

-¡Benny rápido libérame!

Benny hace lo que Luna le dice, después de hacerlo Luna corre desespera hacia su hermana.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡Debo hacerla recuperar la razón!

Benny no puede detenerla, así que prosigue a desatar al resto de la familia.

* * *

Luna corre usando todas sus fuerzas, logra ver a Luan, quien entra a una bodega para esconderse. Luna la persigue adentrándose al cuarto oscuro. Luan la embosca intentando paralizarla con un botón de choques, pero Luna consigue esquivarla, Luan coge un cuchillo y trata de empalarla pero Luna no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, recibe unos cuantos rasguños pero logra sostener ambos brazos de su hermana, quedando ambas frente a frente viéndose a los ojos.

-¡Luan recuérdame, recuérdanos, recuerda quién eres!

-¡Claro que te recuerdo, Sol!

Luan intenta darle con la cabeza y la rodilla pero Luna la empuja con fuerza tirándola contra un estante, haciendo que una vieja caja se caiga tirando todo su contenido.

Luan intenta levantarse, pero luego posa su mirada sobre la caja. Al hacerlo se tranquiliza, y gatea con calma hacia la caja. Luna la ve intrigada. Piensa que es una trampa, pero deja que su hermana siga.

Luan ve las cosas tiradas, toma una revista, y la ojea con cuidado, tocándola con suavidad, saboreando con su tacto la textura de la hoja. Luego toma un juguete, una figura de acción, lo mira por unos minutos, luego lo pone en el suelo junto a la revista.

-Recuerdo, cuando me miraste, y quisiste regalármelos cuando pensaste que te echarían de la casa.

Luan coge una cámara de video.

-Recuerdo cuando quisiste ganar ese concurso, _sniff_ , humillándote por nosotras.

Luan recoge un cojín de gas.

-Y cuando me ayudabas en mi trabajo... _sniff_... y tratabas de hacer reír a los niños.

Luan recoge un pequeño conejo de peluche.

-S-Solo quería que fueras feliz... _sniff_... _sniff_... y ahora...

Luan ríe ligeramente, y esa risa comienza a convertirse en llanto, Luan llora desconsolada. Pone sus manos sobre sus ojos mientras sigue llorando, las lágrimas escurren el maquillaje que ha llevado por meses.

Luna ha visto todo, camina lento hacia Luan, se sienta junto a ella, quiere poner una mano en su hombro, pero Luan la abraza para llorar en su pecho, Luna con cuidado abraza a su hermanita, quien ha estado perdida durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Luna, perdóname, p-por todo!

-Shhhh, ya todo está bien.

Luna se queda abrazada a su hermana, recordando los momentos cuando ambas eran niñas pequeñas, y cuando Luan estaba triste, iba directo con Luna para buscar consuelo, un consuelo que nunca fue negado.

Pero ese momento debía terminar, Luan recuerda todo el daño que ha hecho, deja de llorar.

-Lo siento Luna.

Luan la empuja con fuerza, Luna queda consternada viendo como Luan se aleja rápidamente, la vuelve a perseguir, la alcanza en un puente de metal que lleva a un bosque, que está sobre el borde de una cascada. Luan se coloca frente de la reja, siendo su pelo elevado por el viento de la cascada.

-¡¿Luan qué haces?!

-¡Ya no quiero hacer más daño!

-¡NOO!

-Las cosas que hice son imperdonables.

-¡Podemos resolverlo! ¡Juntas!

-Te quiero hermana.

-¡NOOOOOO!

Luan salta. Se arroja del puente, su figura deja de ser visible por la niebla que se levanta por el fondo de la cascada.

Luna había intentado correr hacia ella para sujetarla pero fue tarde. Luan había saltado, ella no sabía si podría ser curada, así que hizo lo que pensó que sería necesario.

Luna ve el fondo del abismo, y sus lágrimas caían por la misma dirección en la que Luan saltó.

A su posición llegaron el Murciélago, Benny, el comisionado Thompson, y toda la familia Loud. Todos veían a Luna desolada, arrodillada, con sus brazos cubriendo sus ojos. No fue difícil intuir lo que había pasado, no se necesitaba ser detective para saberlo. Luan se había ido.

Luna volvió con su familia, vio a los ojos a sus padres Lynn y Rita, y luego volteó a ver a sus hermanas, Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, y Lily, luego volteó a ver a Benny, quien se había convertido en un íntimo amigo. Todos se abrazaron, Luna estaba dolida, pero le reconfortaba seguir teniendo al resto de su familia.

Conan los vio con tristeza, y sentía aún mas lástima por Luan, quien había sufrido en el pasado, y el apoyo que no buscó hizo que se convirtiera en lo que ahora todo Royal Woods recordaría por siempre, a menos que él hiciera algo al respecto.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo 12, el más emotivo si me lo preguntan, seré sincero, la razón por la que comencé a escribir este fic es este capítulo, siempre me pregunté un momento en el cual Luan se sintiera vulnerable al no poder alegrar a los que ama, quise armar una escena como en la película Intensamente, creo que lo logré, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra, pronto saldrá el último capítulo. Espero que les hay gustado. Sigan estudiando y... coman frutas y verduras je... muchas bendiciones y que les vaya bien, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**

 **(No estoy llorando... tú estas llorando)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Ascender**

* * *

Conan había dado una conferencia con su alterego conocido como el Murciélago. Thompson le facilitó la molestia. Una vez estando frente a la prensa, el Murciélago comenzó a hablar.

- _Luan Loud, conocida como la Bufona, desapareció tras el secuestro de su familia, ella ha sido culpable de muchos delitos graves, y por ello tenía que enfrentar a la justicia... Pero la verdad es, que Luan Loud, era una persona que ha perdido la cordura, un trágico evento la orilló a ese estado._

El Murciélago dio testimonio de la tragedia que provocó el origen de la Bufona, y Conan Fritz impulsó un movimiento para ayudar a personas que puedan convertirse en lo que ella era. Ayudarlos con rehabilitación y diálogo. Abriría varios hospitales de rehabilitación, y centros psicológicos, a haría con la gente lo que nunca pudo con Luan.

* * *

Un año después...

Después de que Luan saltó al abismo, la familia Loud organizó un funeral para su pequeña comediante, a éste solo habían asistido la familia Loud y sus más cercanos, Benny, y Sam en silla de ruedas. Eran una familia rota, pero aún seguían juntos. Después de un año, pudieron recuperarse. Lynn sr. y Rita trataban de ayudar más en la casa al igual que las chicas. Las hermanas Loud volvieron a estudiar, y tardó un poco de tiempo para que vuelvan a ser incluidos. Lori pudo conseguir una amistad con su ex-rival Carol, Leni ha vuelto a sonreír, Lynn pudo volver a sus equipos deportivos, Lucy ahora estaba más cerca a su familia, Lola y Lana resolvían sus propios conflictos, Lisa siguió trabajando con Conan, y Lily crecía con mucho amor y ternura.

En cuanto a Luna, ella acompañaba a Sam a sus clases de informática, después la llevaba con su tío el comisionado Thompson, quien se había recuperado de los traumas que vivió el año anterior, y le alegraba ver a su sobrina feliz a pesar de que ya no podía caminar. En un momento las chicas estaban en la camioneta para ir a casa después de la escuela. Pero Luna decidió ir primero a otro lugar.

Luna fue al parque de Royal Woods, ahí se encontraba con Sam y Benny, Benny había ido a rehabilitación y su habla comenzaba a mejorar, ahora tenía una relación cercana con Luna y Sam.

-Hola Luna- dijeron ambos.

-Hola chicos.

Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en una banca en el parque, viendo la naturaleza en su resplandor, las abejas polinizando, los pájaros cantando, y las nubes cerca del sol, el cual estaba en lo más alto brindando su calor. Luna jamás olvidaría a sus hermanos.

* * *

En una noche, una chica de pelo rizado estaba durmiendo en un a fría cama con soportes de metal. Un ruido la despertó, Risas se frota los ojos para ver bien qué estaba pasando.

-¿Maggie?

-Shhhh.

Maggie había salido de su cama para escapar por las ventanas, había subido sobre un mueble para alcanzarla pero hizo un poco de ruido al hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¿Qué crees que hago?- Maggie abre la ventana- Intento salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿En serio quieren permanecer en éste horrible lugar? Prefiero vivir sola en una casa sucia.

A Risas tampoco le gustaba estar ahí, le recordaban a esos tristes momentos que pasó en el pasado, así que decidió acompañar a Maggie.

-Espérame.

Risas ayudó a Maggie a subir, posteriormente Maggie tomó a Risas del brazo y la impulsó con ella. Ahora estaban en el techo, vieron por debajo dándose cuenta que sería una fea caída. Con un buen equilibrio llegaron al otro lado del edificio, intentaron bajar por una cornisa sosteniéndose de lo que podían, evitando las ventanas y cualquier otro ruido. Ambas cayeron a los arbustos.

Una luz se prende- ¿Quién está ahí?- Las chicas permanecen escondidas- ¿Quizás es solo ese viejo gato?

La luz vuelve a apagarse. Ahora solo tenían que escalar la reja, pero necesitaban hacerlo en silencio, Risas mira una cuerda, logra atar una soga lanzándola hacia la punta de la reja, ambas comenzaron a subir, luego de un rato ya se encontraban fuera del orfanato. Corrieron sin mirar atrás hasta que en una esquina una luz cegadora las sorprendió.

-¿A dónde creen que van?- La voz parece ser la de una niña.

-¿Quién eres?

Lisa Loud baja del auto, y se acerca para hablar con las chicas- He visto sus habilidades, y destrezas, acompáñenme por favor, hay algo que les puede interesar.

Maggie y Risas dudaron por un momento, pero se decidieron por acompañar a Lisa. Maggie tenía un plan de contingencia por si ocurre algo inesperado.

-Aquí es.

Miguel detiene el auto, y ambas chicas salen viendo una mansión en frente de ellas.

-Pasen por favor.

Las gigantescas puertas se abrieron, entraron a una sala elegante llena de adornos góticos. Luego un hombre comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

-Por favor señorita, no le vamos a hacer daño, puede dejar la navaja.

-¿Cómo?- Se preguntaba Maggie a sus adentros.

-Me llamo Conan Fritz, y les he traído aquí para enseñarles a cómo enfrentar al mundo como se debe.

Lisa estaba por detrás de las chicas, Maggie y Risas se miraron entre ellas confundidas, al ver las expresiones de las dos, Conan sonrió.

* * *

En Un río bajo la noche, una figura asciende del agua, se arrastra en el lodo hasta llegar a una cueva, se sienta con la espalda entre las rocas y abraza sus rodillas.

- **¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

-Por que... Por que quise.

- **¡Tú solo haces lo que yo digo!**

-No... Porque tú no existes.

- **¡Tú me hiciste daño!**

-Sí, y lo siento mucho Lincoln, pero es hora de descansar.

- **No hay descanso para ti.**

-Quizás, pero espero que tú lo tengas.

- **...**

-Adiós Linc... espero verte vivo algún día... hmm, hmm, ha, ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Unos murciélagos vuelan fuera de la cueva, y Luan cierra los ojos.

Fin

* * *

 **Capítulo Final de la serie Una Sonrisa Pintada de Sangre, espero les haya gustado, y espero haber dejado un buen final abierto je, je. Me voy a tomar un descanso de escribir para Loud House, espero les haya gustado la historia, seguiré escribiendo pera esta vez para otras franquicias, no se pierdan otra de mis historias y estén al pendiente de mi perfil que voy a hacer algo interesante. Aquí me despido, quiero darles mis agradecimientos a:**

 **Andrew579, Armanduxbstds, DESTACADO117, J0nas Nagera, Masteralan116, Multi25, cartman6x61, nightwolf132871, raindrex por seguir la historia y...**

 **Andrew579, Armanduxbstds, Blass Winns, J0nas Nagera, nightwolf132871, raindrex por darle a favoritos.**

 **Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, les deseo lo mejor, muchas bendiciones, y nos vemos en otro fanfic, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**

* * *

 _Comparaciones:_

 _Luan Loud - El Guasón_

 _Conan Fritz/ El Murciélago - Bruce Wayne/ Batman_

 _William Thompson - El comisionado Gordon_

 _Sam Sharp - Bárbara Gordon_

 _Lisa Loud - Carrie Kelly/ Robin_

 _Maggie- Jason Todd/ Red Hood/ Robin_

 _Risas - Dick Grayson/ Robin_

 _Miguel - Alfred_


End file.
